encore et encore
by Hope July
Summary: sept ans se sont écoulés depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione vivent heureux côte à côte. Heureux, ou presque, parce qu'après une fausse couche, la jeune femme ne parvient pas à retomber enceinte... c'est alors que Neville décide de réunir ses amis pour leur parler d'un phénomène étrange : une mystérieuse porte est apparue à Poudlard, et un nouveau danger guète l'école..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**comme promis, me revoilà avec une fic sur nos aventuriers préférés, qui je l'espère vous plaira! elle fera une trentaine de chapitre, et je posterai sûrement une à deux fois par semaine**

**j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez appréciez!**

**Hope July :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

J'étais allongée sur le dos, dans l'herbe haute qui tapissait le jardin. Un bras passé derrière la nuque, je regardais le ciel tout en rêvassant, un livre posé à côté de ma tête. Les nuages formaient de drôles de figures dans le ciel et je soupirai, me souvenant de ce même ciel en feu il y avait plus de sept ans.

Sept ans. Sept ans que la bataille finale avait eu lieu. Sept ans que Voldemort était mort. Sept ans que Ron vivait à mes côtés.

Car nous ne nous étions plus quittés depuis ce jour. La force des événements nous avaient encore plus rapprochés, bien que j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis des années avant ce drame de mai 1998. Mais par fierté, cette fichue fierté qui m'avait plus d'une fois joué des tours, je ne lui avais pas dit, me contentant de ruminer dans mon coin lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas mes sentiments à son égard.

Nous vivions à Godric's Hollow depuis quelques années, où nous avions suivit Harry et Ginny, qui habitaient à deux maisons de nous. Harry avait en effet voulu aller vivre là où ses parents étaient morts, là où tout avait commencé. Notre habitation était petite, certes, mais agréable et j'adorais y vivre, tout simplement.

J'avais trouvé un travail au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et je luttai pour la libération des elfes de maison, qui étaient bien trop oppressés à mon goût. La mort de Dobby m'avait profondément touchée, car c'était en partie grâce à lui que j'avais survécu après être passée entre les mains de Bellatrix, et il était tellement attachant. Il était mort pour nous, et je voulais lui rendre en quelque sorte un dernier hommage en luttant pour ce que je croyais juste, comme je le faisais déjà adolescente. Harry, quant à lui, travaillait comme Auror au Ministère de la Magie pour essayer d'éradiquer la magie noire. Ron avait lui aussi été Auror durant deux ans, puis il avait quitté son travail pour gérer avec Georges le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il avait ouvert il y a des années de ça.

Je voyais Ginny et Harry tous les jours, et nous parlions comme des années auparavant, comme si le temps n'avait pas laissé son empreinte destructrice dans nos relations. J'avais toujours considéré Harry comme mon frère, et ironie du sort, il était maintenant mon beau-frère. Ginny et lui vivaient heureux, et ils avaient eu un bébé en août 2004, nommé James Sirius Potter, en hommage au père et au parrain d'Harry, âgé maintenant d'un peu plus d'un an.

Je fermai les paupières et senti la douce brise du mois d'octobre me caresser le visage. Il faisait plutôt froid en ce début d'automne, je grelottais, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Une vague de tristesse m'était soudain tombée dessus et je poussai un soupir de frustration.

Un an. Un an que nous tentions d'avoir un bébé, Ron et moi. Un an que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Et il n'existait malheureusement aucun sortilège pour tomber enceinte. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.

Ou plutôt, si, j'étais tombée enceinte, en septembre de l'année dernière. Deux mois plus tard, je perdais mon enfant. Fausse couche. Le médecin m'avait bien dit que ce n'était pas grave, que j'étais jeune et que j'avais toutes les chances de mon côté pour avoir des enfants. Que les fausses couches étaient malheureusement fréquentes durant les trois premiers mois. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je désespère. Et pourtant, moi qui n'avais jamais baissé les bras, qui ne m'étais jamais laissée abattre, j'avais été détruite. Littéralement. Je savais que c'était ridicule. J'étais enceinte de 8 semaines quand le drame était arrivé ! J'aurais dû m'en remettre, comme d'autres femmes, qui le choc de la nouvelle passé, recommençaient à vivre normalement. Mais non, moi, je pensais à l'enfant que j'avais perdu, jour et nuit. Qui n'avait même pas de prénom, puisque il était trop tôt pour connaître le sexe du bébé, lorsqu'il était mort.

Après ça, nous avions tenté d'avoir à nouveau un enfant avec Ron. Mais il m'était impossible de retomber enceinte. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer mon sentiment d'impuissance. Je voulais un enfant à tout prix, et je n'y parvenais pas. C'était tout bonnement une situation horrible.

Mon sentiment de tristesse s'était renforcé lorsque Ginny nous avait annoncé au début du mois qu'elle était enceinte de quatre semaines. De nouveau. Elle allait avoir deux bébés, moi je n'en avais aucun. C'était injuste.

J'étais heureuse pour elle, bien entendu. Pour elle et pour Harry. Et puis j'allais avoir un nouveau neveu ou une nièce. Mais, moi qui ne m'étais jamais laissé abattre, je commençais pour la première fois de ma vie à désespérer. Je savais piloter un balai, je savais me protéger contre les forces du mal, je savais faire léviter les objets, je savais fabriquer un filtre d'amour. Mais je ne parvenais pas à tomber enceinte ou à garder un bébé. Comme quoi, je ne savais pas faire ce qui était le plus important pour moi en ce moment. Et ça me faisait du mal.

Ron voyait bien que j'étais triste, même si j'essayais de le lui cacher. Je détestais montrer mes faiblesses, il le savait. Il ne savait plus que faire pour me consoler, le pauvre, et il semblait désemparé, presque autant que moi. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin de me protéger. Et, pour la première fois, il n'y arrivait pas. J'imaginais à quel point ça devait être difficile à vivre pour lui

J'entendis la porte de notre maison s'ouvrir et je sursautai, me relevant sur les coudes. La Bataille de Poudlard avait laissé des réflexes en moi qui ne disparaîtraient jamais. J'étais toujours sur le point de brandir ma baguette pour faire face à un quelconque ennemi invisible.

- Hermione, tu es là ?

La voix de mon mari retentit à travers la maison. Nous nous étions mariés quatre ans auparavant, au Terrier. La fête ressemblait à celle à laquelle Bill et Fleur avaient eu droit, sauf qu'à la nôtre, aucun Mangemort n'était venu semer la pagaille et le désespoir.

Ron avait changé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Il était plus mature, plus à l'écoute. Je savais aussi que la mort de Fred avait laissé une profonde cicatrice dans son cœur. C'était son grand frère, et il était mort, pour nous sauver. Un héros. Sa mort m'avait aussi énormément touchée. Je connaissais Fred depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard, et le voir étendu, là, sans vie, lui qui avait été si vivant, m'avait fait un choc.

Ron travaillait avec Georges, et je le voyais souvent. Le frère de Fred n'était plus le même depuis la mort de ce-dernier, mais contre toute attente, il avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de joie de vivre. Il nous avait un jour confié que c'était en hommage à son frère. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure sur son sort. Il aurait voulu que sa famille et ses amis continuent à vivre et à rire. Il était comme ça Fred. Il avait un cœur en or. Il ne méritait pas de mourir si tôt.

Les professeurs survivants de Poudlard avaient érigés un monument en hommage aux gens qui étaient tombés durant la Bataille pour ne jamais se relever. Un grand mur, juste à côté de l'entrée, où le nom de chaque mort était gravé. Harry avait demandé à ce que celui de Severus Rogue, D'Albus Dumbeldore et de Dobby y figurent, à juste titre. Ils méritaient tout trois d'être reconnus pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Nous y étions allés avec Ron, un an après la bataille. C'était le début du mois de juillet, et la chaleur était écrasante. Je l'avais accompagné, main dans la main, et je m'étais arrêtée à quelques mètres de monuments. J'avais compris qu'il devait continuer seul.

Je m'étais installée sur une pierre, et j'avais attendu. Longtemps. Il avait passé et repassé son doigts sur le nom de son frère, et moi je m'étais remémoré les moments passés avec lui. J'avais passé tellement de moment au Terrier que sa présence m'était devenue familière, et il était mon ami. Une larme avait roulée sur ma joue, puis une autre, que j'avais vite fait de chasser du revers de la main. Ron avait besoin que je sois forte, pour lui. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller.

Au bout d'un très long moment, il s'était retourné dans ma direction et était revenu lentement, les épaules voûtées et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Je m'étais relevée et n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ne lui demandant pas comment il allait, anticipant sa réaction. Il avait toujours voulu se montrer fort face à moi, et je respectais sa décision. Je m'étais contentée de lui serrer la main, et de me saisir de ma baguette magique. Exactement comme je l'avais fait avec Harry un an plus tôt, j'avais fait apparaître des fleurs devant le monument.

- Merci, m'avait-il simplement dit.

Et dans ce mot, j'avais compris combien ce geste le touchait.

- Je suis là ! répondis-je à l'intention de Ron

Il vint me rejoindre dans le jardin.

- Mais enfin, il fait foutrement froid ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, par un temps pareil ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tiens, ça m'étonne, marmonna-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

J'esquissai un demi sourire et me remis sur mes pieds. Nous avions continué à nous taquiner, tout le temps, et notre moyen de communication principal était presque exclusivement les chamailleries. Mais malgré ça, nous nous aimions, plus que tout.

- Harry et Ginny sont dans le salon.

- Ah ? m'étonnai-je.

En effet, nous ne nous retrouvions presque jamais chez nous. La plupart du temps nous allions chez Harry, ou nous nous promenions dans le parc du village.

- Luna et Neville sont là aussi, m'informa-t-il.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? demandai-je, perplexe.

Mon mari haussa les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Luna habitait à Pré-au-Lard. On se voyait de temps à autres, et je savais qu'elle avait rencontré un homme, Rolf Scamander, dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques temps. Neville était devenu professeur de Botanique à Poudlard. Il habitait au Chaudron Baveur avec sa femme, Hannah Abbot, ancienne élève de Poufsouffle ayant fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbeldore. Nous avions gardé contact, bien sûr, mais jamais Luna et lui n'étaient venus chez nous sans prévenir. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. J'avais un mauvais préssentiment.

Je me rendis dans le salon, saluai brièvement mes amis, et m'installai sur une chaise pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à nous dire.

- Comme vous le savez, commença Neville, je suis professeur à Poudlard depuis quelques années, et…

- Il se passe quelque chose, devina Luna de sa voix fluette.

Neville baissa la tête comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis releva le menton et continua :

- Des élèves sont venus me parler, ce matin. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils se promenaient dans l'école, et qu'ils sont passés à côté d'une porte différente des autres. Ils m'ont raconté que _quelque chose_ les avaient poussés à s'arrêter. Ils ont collés leur oreille à la porte, et ils ont entendus des sons étranges, des bruits de pas, de conversation. Ils m'ont montré la porte en question. J'ai voulu l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée à clé. Je n'ai pas osé tenter quelque chose alors que les enfants étaient derrière moi, j'ai donc prévenu McGonagall, qui comme vous le savez, et devenue directrice. Elle m'a accompagnée à la porte, et m'a affirmé qu'elle n'était pas là avant.

- Tu veux dire que la porte serait apparue sans explication ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

- En effet, répondit Neville.

- Et pourquoi tu nous parle de ça ? demanda Harry, prononçant tout haut la question que chacun se posait sans le dire.

- McGonagall m'a demandé de trouver ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. J'aurais pu l'ouvrir, mais la directrice m'a demandé de ne pas faire ça seul. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

- En gros, tu nous demande de venir t'aider, demandai-je.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

Nous nous regardâmes, chacun semblant peser le pour et le contre. Un ami avait besoin d'aide, nous n'allions pas refuser. En plus, il n'y avait certainement rien derrière cette porte. Nous ne courrions aucun danger.

- Je suis partante, énonçai-je la première.

* * *

**voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fic! n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! A bientôt! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! je voudrais remercier mes reviewers du fond du cœur, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser vos avis, ça fait plaisir!  
**

**Sur-ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

- Je suis partante, énonçai-je la première.

Tous se retournèrent dans ma direction pour me dévisager.

- Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi, dit Ron, en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je lui lançai un pâle sourire avant de me reconcentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

- Ça me tente bien, dit Luna avec son fameux sourire énigmatique.

- Je vous suis, ajouta Ginny, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Non ! contra brusquement Harry. Ginny, ça peut être dangereux. Tu es enceinte. En plus, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur James. Si tu veux, je resterai avec toi…

- Non ! s'exclama à son tour la jeune femme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son mari. Non, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Ils ont besoin de toi.

- Tu sais, commença Ron, on ne court sûrement aucun danger. Si tu veux venir, Ginny, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème est là, dit Ginny en poussant vers nous un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, où elle avait trouvé une place en tant que journaliste.

Je m'en saisis et lus tout haut le titre qui faisait la Une.

- Aliana, Jiela et Deribus Charls, Mangemorts incarcérés à Azkaban depuis la Bataille Finale, se sont échappés de leur cellule hier matin. Ils sont recherchés activement par le Ministère de la magie... Tu étais au courant ? Demandai-je à Harry, qui était Auror, et qui devait avoir eu vent de la nouvelle

Ce-dernier haussa les épaules.

- J'ai pris des vacances de deux semaines. Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu en tout cas.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a avoir avec notre histoire, dit mon mari en appuyant les coudes sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? demandai-je, perplexe. Trois Mangemorts s'échappent d'Azkaban et une porte mystérieuse apparaît à Poudlard. C'est une drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hé, c'est toi le génie, pas moi !

Je poussai un soupir. Après la défaite de Voldemort, les Mangemorts qu'on avait retrouvés avaient été jugés et condamnés à passer le reste de leurs jours à Azkaban. Seulement, certains n'avaient jamais été localisés, et je me doutais qu'ils nourrissaient un sentiment de vengeance profond à notre égard, et surtout à l'égard d'Harry. Leur maître était mort, mais les Mangemorts n'avaient pas pour autant disparus de la circulation, et même si la plupart avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire, d'autres étaient toujours en liberté. Et à présent, plusieurs Mangemorts s'étaient échappés. Une chose était sûre : c'était loin d'être un bon présage en ce qui concernait notre avenir.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller alors que des Mangemorts sont peut-être à vos trousses, demanda Ginny avec une mine inquiète.

- Si nous n'y allons pas, qui d'autres le fera ? dit Luna avec un détachement inapproprié pour la gravité de la situation.

Devant le visage dubitatif de Ginny, j'ajoutai :

- Elle a raison, tu sais. Nous serons cinq, ils seront trois. Nous sommes en majorité numérique. Et si ça se trouve, derrière cette porte, c'est un rat que les élèves ont entendu. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Mais au fond de moi, j'en doutais profondément. Je voulais juste rassurer mon amie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…

- Tu sais, elle dit beaucoup de chose, Hermione, mais ce n'est pas toujours vrai…

Je décrochai un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron qui avait prononcé cette phrase, ce qui fit rire mes amis.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il en se massant le flac d'un air indigné

- Tu l'as mérité, répliquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Sa remarque, bien qu'inutile pour résoudre notre problème, avait au moins eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Alors, on part quand ? demanda Luna

- Le plus vite possible, répondit Neville. McGonagall souhaite qu'aucun élève ne soit mis en danger. Si des Mangemorts veulent attaquer Poudlard, il faut qu'ils soient mis hors d'état de nuire dès que possible.

- S'il faut se dépêcher, pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant ? proposa Harry

- Doucement, le contrai-je. Il faut se préparer d'abord. Et il faut qu'on dorme aussi. On ne va pas être prêt à se défendre si on n'est pas reposé. Il faut aussi minimiser les risques et être sûr de savoir faire face à ce qui nous attends et…

- Encore une fois, tu réfléchis trop, Mione, me coupa Ron en rigolant.

Je plissai les yeux, menaçante :

- Tu préfères te faire tuer bêtement parce que tu ne t'es pas préparé à toute éventualité ?

- Je rigolais, simplement, dit-il en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'innocence.

- Mais moi je ne rigole pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui nous attend là-bas ! Je ne veux pas courir de risques inutiles !

- Elle a raison, me défendit Neville. Il faut se reposer.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je soupirai et appuyai mon menton sur ma main. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le protéger. Protéger tous mes amis, pour que personne ne soit blessé. Mais mon mari ne semblait pas comprendre ça.

- On part demain matin, conclut Neville.

Et personne n'osa contrer sa décision.

* * *

Je me trouvai dans une chambre d'enfant, illuminée par les rayons de soleil qui entraient par la petite fenêtre. J'étais appuyée contre un mur de la pièce, la tête renversée en arrière. Je portai mon regard sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi et relevai les yeux pour les promener dans la salle. Des étagères remplies de jouets pour bébé, des vêtements rangés dans une armoire, les murs peints en un bleu clair qui donnait un côté apaisant à la chambre. Et, au centre de la pièce, un berceau, surmonté d'un module représentant des animaux.

Je voulu m'avancer jusqu'au petit lit, mais mes pieds semblaient collés au sol par une force surnaturelle. Je les regardai, incrédule, et marquai un mouvement de recul. Tout le bas de ma chemise de nuit était maculé de sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Je voulu reporter mon intention sur la petite chambre, histoire de me rassurer. Mais à la place, tout était rouge. Maculé de sang. Je voulu hurler mais n'y parvins pas.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et, tremblante, je m'adossai contre la tête du lit pour reprendre mon souffle. Un filet de sueur glacé coulait le long de mon échine. J'avais chaud et froid à la fois, mais surtout, j'avais peur.

J'avais encore fait le même cauchemar. Toujours le même cauchemar, qui me poursuivait toutes les nuits, m'empêchant de dormir.

Je regardai mon mari, profondément endormi à mes côté, allongé sur le ventre, serrant l'oreiller contre lui.

Je sortis du lit pour ne pas le réveiller. Le parquet était froid sous mes pieds nus. J'avais besoin de calme, pour réfléchir.

Je descendis au salon et m'assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Mes mains tremblaient toujours du rêve que j'avais fait. Rêve cruel qui me ramenait sans cesse à la réalité de la situation.

Je le faisais toutes les nuits depuis ma fausse couche. Je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable que depuis ma précédente grossesse.

Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, les images sanglantes se frayaient de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à ma tête. Je voulais garder espoir, mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que jamais je n'oublierais ce qui c'était passé.

C'était le 5 novembre de l'année passée. Par une belle journée d'automne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Les arbres avaient commencé à perdre leurs feuilles, et le village était parsemé de couleurs chatoyantes. Le rouge, l'orange, le brun, donnaient au monde une atmosphère de fête.

J'avais été réveillée par un mal de ventre soudain. J'étais à 8 semaines de grossesse et à part quelques nausées matinales, je me sentais plutôt bien. Et tellement heureuse à l'idée de devenir maman.

Mais le mal de ventre était insupportable. Je m'étais recroquevillée en position fœtale pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur. La tête enfuie dans l'oreiller, en sueur, j'avais gémi, soudain inquiète. Etait-ce normal de ressentir cela durant la grossesse ? Ginny n'avait jamais mentionné une douleur pareille.

Je m'étais levée en titubant, peinant à rester debout. Je m'étais rendue dans la salle de bain, et avait constaté avec étonnement que j'avais des pertes de sang.

Je n'étais certes pas experte en grossesse, mais je savais que ce n'était pas normal. Ron n'étant pas là pour me conduire, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'étais rendue en vitesse chez mon médecin traitant. Un docteur moldus qui me suivait depuis que j'étais enfant.

Il m'avait écouté en fronçant les sourcils et m'avait passé une sonde sur le bas-ventre. J'avais attendu patiemment, me disant que ça ne devait sûrement pas être trop grave, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Puis le médecin avait pris un air qui m'avait inquiété. D'une voix douce, il avait commencé :

- Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais vous venez de faire une fausse couche.

J'avais mis du temps à intégrer l'information. Puis j'avais cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

- C'est n'est pas rare durant les trois premiers mois de grossesse, et…

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Un bourdonnement résonnait à mes oreilles, couvrant les paroles du médecin.

J'avais imaginé les Noëls en famille, au coin du feu. Les anniversaires. Les premiers pas, les premiers mots, la première fois que je tiendrai mon enfant dans les bras. Tout venait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte.

Le médecin continuait son laïus, sans se rendre compte de ce que je ressentais. J'interceptais quelques mots au hasard, sans comprendre leur sens. « bonne santé », « garder espoir », « aide ». J'avais réussi à entendre une phrase entière sans pour autant en comprendre le sens « chance, pas de curetage nécessaire… »

J'étais sortie du cabinet en ayant du mal à marcher. La tête me tournait, et c'est tout juste si j'étais arrivé à reconnaître ma voiture. Là, assise sur le siège passager, j'avais enfin réalisé la gravité de la situation. J'avais perdu mon bébé. Je ne deviendrais pas mère.

Et je m'étais mise à pleurer.

De longs sanglots déchirants, qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. Je n'avais pas fumé, je n'avais pas bu, je n'avais rien fait qui avait pu provoquer cette fausse couche. Et pourtant, j'avais dû faire quelque chose de grave. C'était de ma faute, même si je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour que ce drame ait lieu.

Toujours en pleurant, j'avais téléphoné à Ron. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, je l'avais en effet initié aux objets Moldus. Il savait se servir d'un téléphone et d'un portable, depuis qu'ils avaient vu le jour. Il avait même son permis de conduire.

Il avait décroché après deux sonneries.

- Allô ?

- Ron ? je… je…

Je n'arrivais pas à parler et je m'étouffais dans mes sanglots. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas réel.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

- Je… c'est…

Je pleurais toujours, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer une phrase entière. J'avais envie de mourir.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Explique-moi !

Je lui avais répondu par un sanglot encore plus violent que les autres.

- Je rentre à la maison le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

J'avais hoché la tête tout en sachant que c'était ridicule, car il ne pouvait pas me voir.

J'avais raccroché, et mis le contact. Aveuglée par les larmes, j'avais fait le chemin machinalement, manquant de faire plusieurs accidents.

J'étais enfin arrivée chez moi. Mon mari m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il s'était précipité vers la voiture, et avait ouvert ma portière. Je pleurais toujours sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il m'avait aidé à sortir du véhicule, m'avait conduit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, et m'avait pris dans ses bras, me berçant contre lui, tentant en vain de me calmer. Alors que mes sanglots s'étaient faits un peu moins fréquents, il m'avait demandé :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai… J'ai… avais-je hoqueté.

Devant son air interrogateur, j'avais réussi à enfin prononcé cette phrase qui me faisait tant de mal :

- J'ai perdu le bébé.

Il avait marqué un mouvement de recul, et j'avais recommencé à pleurer de plus belle, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Depuis, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment remise de cet épisode. Et je faisais le même rêve, toutes les nuits, comme si quelque chose refusait que je tourne la page. J'étais triste en permanence, et quand je recommençais parfois à me dire que la vie n'était pas si mal, ce rêve me ramenait à la réalité de la situation. J'avais perdu mon bébé et je ne parvenais pas à tomber enceinte de nouveau.

Puis, soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Ron devait se demander où j'étais passée. Je sentis un goût de sel sur mes lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je pleurais.

J'essuyai mes larmes précipitamment, ne voulant pas inquiéter mon mari plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, espérant que l'obscurité masquerait mes yeux rouges.

- Hermione ? chuchota Ron.

- Je suis dans le salon, répondis-je d'une voix que je parvins par miracle à rendre assurée.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Sentant les larmes recommencer à me piquer les yeux, je tournai la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma tristesse. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me blottis contre lui.

- Encore un mauvais rêve, hein ?

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux. Une larme coula sur ma joue, puis une autre. Mon mari me caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut salut! me revoilà avec le chapitre trois de ma fiction! Je remercie encore une nouvelle fois chaleureusement ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser de reviews : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de connaître vos avis, après tout c'est le seul moyen pour nous, qui écrivons des fictions sur ce site, d'avoir des retours!**

**sur-ce je vous laisse à la lecture, et espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je fus réveillée par un bruit d'assiette s'entrechoquant dans la cuisine. Je clignai des yeux quelques fois pour me reconnecter avec la réalité. J'avais fini ma nuit sur le canapé du salon.

Je me relevai en position assise, me frottant le visage avec les paumes de mes mains. Je me sentais fatiguée, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait que je sois en forme. Aujourd'hui, nous partions tous pour Poudlard. J'espérais qu'il n'y avait rien derrière cette porte, qu'aucun danger ne nous menaçait. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et mon intuition me trompait rarement.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en me levant pour m'installer à la table de la cuisine et faire face à mon mari, qui semblait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi ?

… à cause de moi ? Ajoutai-je mentalement.

Je devinai que je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Ron, et que lui-même n'avait pas dû beaucoup se reposer.

- Café ? Me demanda-t-il sans répondre à ma question

Je hochai la tête et me prit la tête dans les mains. Je sentais une migraine se préciser, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Ron vint s'asseoir en face de moi et me tendit une tasse fumante. Je passai mes mains autour du récipient pour les réchauffer.

- Tu as encore fait le même rêve, cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussai les épaules et baissai la tête, ramenant mes jambes sous mon menton. Je lui avais raconté ce dont je rêvais presque toutes les nuits, et je voyais qu'il s'inquiétait à cause de ça.

- Tu crois qu'il faudrait…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupai-je.

- Pourtant tu devrais, Mione. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

- Ça fait un an, ce n'est pas normal…

- Justement, ça fait un an, Ron ! Un an ! M'exclamai-je. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, hein ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à retomber enceinte ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'y pense tout le temps ? Pourquoi d'autres femmes arrivent à tourner la page, et pas moi ?

- Calme-toi, me dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur la mienne dans une tentative pour m'apaiser. Ça va aller. Mais il faut que tu en parle… Je suis là, je peux t'aider…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répondis-je sèchement en me levant pour aller me poster devant la fenêtre.

Un oiseau chantait dans un arbre. Il faisait froid, mais le ciel était sans nuage, limpide. Une bourrasque de vent entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et s'engouffra dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment. Ron voulait juste que je sois de nouveau heureuse. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, je m'en sortirai toute seule. Comme je l'avais toujours fait…

J'entendis la chaise racler le sol. Mon mari s'était levé pour s'approcher dans mon dos. Je me retournai en évitant de croiser son regard :

- Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je simplement.

* * *

Je redescendis au salon, douchée, habillée, et penaude d'avoir réagi de la sorte avec Ron qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur, en fin de compte.

Il se retourna en me voyant arriver.

- Je suis dé…

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, coupai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- C'est oublié, me dit-il avec ce demi-sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et allai ouvrir. Sur le seuil se tenaient mes amis, dont Ginny, James dans les bras, pâle, l'air triste. Je comprenais qu'elle soit tracassée. Si Ron partait à l'aventure de la sorte, je serais tout aussi inquiète qu'elle en ce moment.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Harry. On y va.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny et l'embrassa une dernière fois en la serrant dans ses bras. J'attrapai le petit sac en bandoulière que j'avais préparé et posé sur le canapé du salon. Ce même sac que j'avais pris avec moi durant toute l'année où nous étions partis, Harry, Ron et moi et que j'avais de nouveau rendu extensible grâce à un sortilège. J'avais également prévenu le ministère de la magie que je prenais quelques jours de congé. Nous étions prêts.

* * *

Poudlard. Nous nous tenions devant le château. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais plus venue ici. Mais l'école me paraissait toujours aussi grande, majestueuse… magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

J'étais arrivée ici, petite fille de 11 ans né-moldue. Au début, je n'avais pas d'amis. Il est vrai que je passais mon temps le nez dans les livres pour essayer d'en connaître le plus possible sur ce monde que je venais de découvrir. Je souffrais à l'époque d'un sentiment d'insécurité tellement puissant que je me sentais obligée d'étaler mon savoir à tout bout de champs, paraissant prétentieuse après de mes camarades alors que j'étais en vérité si fragile. Peu de gens me supportaient à l'époque. Puis je suis devenue amie avec Ron et Harry, et ça a changé ma vie.

Ce lieu m'avait vu grandir. Il m'avait tant appris. Ce château avait été ma maison pendant des années. Et y revenir était comme retourner à la source. J'étais là où tout avait commencé pour moi.

Neville nous fit signe de le suivre, et nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte de l'école.

La rumeur de notre arrivée avait dû se propager parmi les élèves, car une foule d'adolescents se trouvaient dans les couloirs à notre entrée et nous dévisageait dans retenue.

Mes amis et moi restâmes quelques secondes incrédules devant le monde qui semblait nous attendre, mais les élèves s'écartèrent de part et d'autres du couloir, formant comme une haie d'honneur pour nous laisser passer.

J'avançai dans ce bâtiment qui me rappelait tellement de souvenir avec précaution, regardant autour de moi, entendant des chuchotements dans tous les coins

- Regarde, c'est Harry Potter !

J'esquissai un demi-sourire. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, mes amis et moi avions eu nos propres cartes chocogrenouilles. De plus, les élèves devaient voir notre aventure dans le cours d'Histoire de Poudlard, ce qui expliquait qu'ils nous regardaient comme si nous étions des héros.

- T'as vu, c'est Hermione Granger !

Je me retournai à l'entente de mon nom. La fillette qui avait prononcé cette phrase ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs, presque blancs, étaient attachés en deux nattes serrées et tombaient des deux côtés de son visage. Elle parlait à une autre fillette à la peau sombre, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Plus tard, je veux devenir comme elle !

L'amie de la fille qui parlait lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et me désigna du menton, comme pour prévenir sa copine que j'avais entendu ses paroles.

Je m'approchai des fillettes et m'accroupis devant celle qui avait parlé. La petite baissa la tête et son visage vira au rouge vif. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, gênée.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demandai-je avec douceur

- Elizabeth… répondit-elle timidement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie comme pour se donner du courage :

- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie.

- Quel âge as-tu, Lizzie ?

- Je vais avoir 12 ans. Je suis rentrée cette année.

- Poudlard te plaît ?

Elle hocha la tête et leva rapidement ses yeux vers les miens. Nos regards se croisèrent un millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur ses pieds.

- Tu as été envoyé à Serdaigle, c'est bien ça ? ajoutai-je en constatant le blason de la Maison qui ornait son uniforme.

- Oui…

- Tu t'y plais ?

- C'est-à-dire que… j'aurais préféré aller à Gryffondor, comme vous…

Étonnée, je marquai une pause avant de continuer.

- Lizzie ? Regarde-moi, dis-je en mettant un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à tourner les yeux dans ma direction.

Elle obéit et ses yeux bruns noisette se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Il ne faut en aucun cas que tu regrettes d'avoir été envoyée à Serdaigle. Si le Choixpeau Magique a décidé de te mettre dans cette Maison, c'est qu'il a deviné que tu ferais de grandes choses grâce à ton intelligence.

Je m'interrompis un instant pour replacer derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa tresse.

- Mais le fait que tu ais été envoyée à Serdaigle n'empêche pas que tu sois courageuse comme une Gryffondor, rusée comme une Serpentard ou loyale comme une Poufsouffle. La Choixpeau Magique sait tout, et il a sûrement vu que tu ferais de grandes choses en tant qu'élèves à Serdaigle, d'accord ?

La fillette hocha la tête, et un sourire timide illumina son visage pâle.

Je me relevai en ajoutant :

- N'oublie pas, Lizzie, toutes les maisons de Poudlard sont bonnes, toutes ont leurs qualités et leurs défauts, Tu as été envoyée à Serdaigle pour une bonne raison. Ne le regrette pas.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et tournai les talons.

- Heu… Madame ? entendis-je timidement derrière moi.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, répondis-je en me retournant.

- Merci, me dit simplement Lizzie.

Je lui souris et retournai près de mes amis qui avaient assisté à la scène. Luna se mis à mes côtés alors que le groupe recommençait à avancer entre les chuchotements des adolescents.

- Tu m'as fait penser à ma mère… dit-elle de sa voix fluette

- Quoi ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

- La façon dont tu as parlé à la fillette… ma mère me parlait comme ça quand j'avais peur…

- Ah… et je suppose que c'est un compliment, hein ?

- Tu ferais une bonne mère, dit-elle sans répondre à ma question

Mon cœur manqua un battement et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Je baissai les yeux et tentai de dissimuler mon malaise.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? répondis-je d'une voix que je parvins à empêcher de trembler.

- Je t'ai fait de la peine…

- Mais non, la rassurai-je en tentant un pâle sourire.

- Si, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Je renonçai à la contredire. Luna semblait lire dans les pensées des autres, ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

- Tu sais, tu vas y arriver bientôt.

- Arriver à quoi ?

- A tomber enceinte. Je l'ai lu dans les cartes.

- Je ne crois pas à la divination, Luna, tu sais…

- Je sais, mais tu crois en moi, non ?

Je lui souris sans répondre. Bien entendu que je croyais en elle.

Nous continuâmes le trajet sans parler. Neville finit par s'arrêter devant une porte en bois, qui se trouvait à proximité de l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Un mal être soudain m'envahit, comme si cette porte semblait me dire quelque chose, quelque chose de désagréable. Je vis que mes amis ressentaient la même chose. Je portai la main à ma tête : de nouveau cette migraine, qui se faisait plus forte, plus violente.

- Tenez-vous prêts, dit simplement Harry en dégainant sa baguette.

Les autres l'imitèrent.

- Qui ouvre la porte ? demanda Ron.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

- C'est encore à moi de faire le sale boulot, hein ? Soupirai-je en m'avançant.

- Tu es la meilleure en sortilège, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Je me positionnai et pris une grande inspiration, comme si je plongeai dans un lac :

- _Alohomora_.

Un claquement retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité dans un grincement sinistre. Je jetai un regard à mes amis et mis la première un pied dans la pièce que cachait la porte.

Un froid sordide m'envahit toute entière, et mon mal être ne fit que se renforcer. Que pouvait donc bien cacher cette salle pour que je me sente si mal à l'intérieur ?

J'attendis que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Une grande salle s'étendait devant moi. Mes amis entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient au plafond. J'espérai pour mon mari que les araignées n'étaient pas dans les parages.

La pièce semblait aménagée. Un bureau trônait en son centre, une table et des chaises en bois étaient disposées dans un coin. Et, tout autour de nous, des portes étaient fixées dans les murs.

La baguette pointée devant moi pour parer à toute éventualité, je promenai mes yeux sur les murs où des inscriptions dont je ne saisissais pas le sens étaient gravées.

Sans prévenir, la porte qui donnait sur le couloir de Poudlard se referma avec fracas. Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme dans la direction du bruit, mais seul le silence nous répondit.

Puis soudain…

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et désolée pour la fin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser un peu de suspens x)**

**je vous encourage vivement à laisser une review : ça ne prend que quelques secondes, et ça fait énormément plaisir! :)**

**à bientôt pour une nouveau chapitre!**

**Hope July ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde!**

**avant de vous laisser à ce chapitre, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose : voilà, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, donc la motivation me manque pour poster la suite de cette fiction (qui est pourtant écrite jusqu'au bout, mais qui demande à être relue) loin de moi l'idée de faire du chantage pour avoir des reviews, ou de menacer d'arrêter cette fiction parce que je n'en ai pas assez, mais j'ai clairement l'impression que cette fiction n'a aucun impact sur ce site et ça me démoralise et me démotive considé à, désolée pour le petite coup de gueule, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Puis soudain…

Des bruits de pas dans notre dos. Nous nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement pour faire face aux personnes qui avaient surgit derrière nous. Deux femmes, une blonde et une rousse, et un homme. Les Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban.

Je tendis le bras, ma baguette dans la main.

- Que vas-tu faire avec ça, ma jolie ? Railla l'homme tout de noir vêtu. Nous attaquer ?

- Harry Potter, voilà longtemps qu'on attendait ce moment… rajouta une des femmes

- On est plus que vous, dit Neville qui s'était positionné de la même manière que moi.

- Tant mieux, ça va pimenter ce qui va suivre, dit une des deux femmes, la rousse, en pointant sa baguette dans notre direction.

Je voulus réagir, attaquer, me je ne fus pas assez rapide. J'évitai de justesse un _Stupéfix_ qui fusait dans ma direction et m'accroupissant au sol.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! criai-je presque aussitôt.

- _Protego_ ! contra-t-elle en formant un bouclier protecteur autour de son corps.

Le sort rebondit dans ma direction et j'eus juste le temps de me baisser pour éviter de reprendre mon propre sort de plein fouet.

- _Ascendio_ ! tentai-je de nouveau.

La femme rousse sourit sinistrement et pointa sa baguette vers moi.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Je roulai de justesse sur le côté en songeant au fond de moi qu'elle commençait fort.

- _Flipendo_ ! dis-je en pointant ma baguette le plus précisément possible tout en me relevant.

La Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et fut projetée en arrière. J'avais droit à 10 secondes de répit, où la femme serait pétrifiée, avant qu'elle ne se relève.

J'avisai rapidement la situation. Harry et Ron se battaient contre l'homme, sans arriver, grands sorciers qu'ils étaient pourtant, à prendre le dessus. Luna et Neville, dans le coin opposé de la pièce semblaient plutôt bien s'en sortir face à la blonde.

- Hermione, attention !

Je me baissai en me protégeant la tête. Je ne savais pas qui avait poussé cette exclamation mais il venait de me sauver la vie face à un _Destructome_ que je n'avais pas vu venir. Je lançai un remerciement au hasard, et, énervée, je criai :

- _Petrificus Totalus _!

De nouveau, la femme avec qui je me battais évita mon attaque en se protégeant. Je perdais patience. Comment cela se faisait-il que nous étions cinq, eux trois, et que nous n'arrivions pas à prendre le dessus ?

Ils devaient être très forts… Ou alors nous étions un peu rouillés. Je préférais miser sur la première possibilité.

Je risquai un coup d'œil rapide vers Luna et Neville, qui étaient parvenus à pétrifier la femme blonde, et qui se dirigeaient vers moi pour me prêter main forte.

Mais soudain, l'homme qui faisait face à Harry et Ron sourit, dévoilant des dents noires et pourries, un sourire inquiétant, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Et, sans crier gare, une foule de personnes sortirent de portes placées sur les côtés de la pièce. Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte du piège qu'ils nous avaient tendu ? Les portes n'étaient pas là par hasard, c'était pourtant évident. Et maintenant, une trentaine de Mangemorts se tenaient devant nous, prêts à attaquer.

Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir sur nos têtes. J'avais du mal à tous les éviter. La salle résonnait des cris et des martèlements de sol. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, je me retrouvais collée contre un mur, dix Mangemorts m'entourant comme s'ils étaient des chasseurs, et moi leur proie.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! tentai-je dans un dernier espoir.

Une des silhouettes qui était devant moi s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Je l'enjambai sans réfléchir et m'approchai en courant de Ron et Harry, qui semblaient tout aussi mal partis que moi.

Il était évident que nous ne pouvions pas vaincre cette armée. Les Mangemorts semblaient s'être retrouvés. Et ils avaient élu domicile dans Poudlard. Parfait. Tout simplement parfait.

Nous ne pouvions pas partir. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Poudlard aux mains de ces gens. Et pourtant, il fallait s'enfuir, car nous n'avions pas le dessus, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

De toute évidence, les Mangemorts cherchaient Harry. Sûrement pour « finir le travail » commencé par Voldemort. Mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de voir l'école de nouveau attaquée. Ce serait un drame.

Je ne voulais plus de mort. Plus jamais.

- Hermione !

La voix de mon mari accapara mon attention. Il tendait la main dans ma direction. De toute évidence, Harry et lui étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que moi : il fallait fuir, sous peine d'y laisser notre peau.

- On transplane ! s'écria Ron.

- Ron, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château ! m'écriai-je, excédée, consciente qu'il s'agissait là d'un drôle de moment pour me disputer avec mon mari.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu que Neville et Luna ait disparu ? s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton.

Je me retournai dans la direction où s'étaient tenus nos deux amis quelques minutes auparavant. Effectivement, ils avaient disparus.

Incrédule, ma dernière pensée fut que l'impossibilité de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avait dû être levée, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Puis le décor se brouilla, une sensation désagréable d'écrasement devenue maintenant familière me saisit toute entière et j'atterris violemment sur le sol d'une forêt. Les feuilles amortirent ma chute, mais je restai plusieurs secondes couchées sur le dos, le souffle coupée par la violence du choc.

Je me relevai sur les coudes pour regarder autour de moi. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un bois. Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant lequel de mes deux compagnons avait pensé à atterrir ici.

Le soleil de la fin de ce mois d'octobre filtrait à travers les arbres légèrement dénudés de leurs feuilles. Je retirai une brindille qui s'était coincée dans mes cheveux et me relevai en frottant mon jeans pour enlever la poussière qui s'était accumulée dessus.

- Ron ? Hermione ? entendis-je à travers la forêt.

- Harry ? je suis là !

Je me dirigeai vers la provenance du son en courant et arrivai finalement, essoufflée, devant mon ami.

- Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

Je haussai les épaules, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Il ne doit pas être loin, répondis-je après quelques secondes. Ron ?

Toujours aucun signe de vie de la part de mon mari. Une inquiétude sourde commença à se diffuser en moi.

- Merde, mais où est-il? Ron !

Harry mis ses mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier le son et prononça une fois encore le nom de son meilleur ami.

- Ron ! hurlai-je.

Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée. Nous avions transplanés dans la précipitation. Et s'il était blessé ? Et si une partie de son corps était resté à Poudlard ? Et si…

- Bon sang, Ron, où es-tu ?! hurlai-je avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

- Calme-toi, me dit Harry et me prenant par les épaules. Il ne peut pas être bien loin…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi il ne nous répond pas, alors, hein ?

Un bruit de feuilles froissées se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je me retournai et posai ma main sur ma baguette, prête à la dégainer si quelqu'un nous voulait du mal.

Mais je reconnus presque instantanément la silhouette de mon mari qui avançait vers nous. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre pour remarquer qu'il était… trempé. Comme s'il venait de prendre une douche.

- J'ai trouvé un point d'eau… nous dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'avait fait une peut bleue.

* * *

Nous étions assis en cercle sur le sol, autour d'un petit feu de bois qui commençait tout doucement à s'éteindre. Je ne portais rien d'autres qu'un fin gilet, et le soir commençait à tomber, le froid avec. Je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les approchaient du feu pour les réchauffer.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait y retourner ? demandai-je en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Où ça ? demanda Harry qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées quelques secondes auparavant.

- A Poudlard, tiens ! des Mangemorts ont élus domicile là-bas ! on ne peut pas les laisser là, faire comme si de rien n'était, en sachant tous les risques que leur présence représente pour les élèves !

- C'est moi qu'ils veulent, dit Harry. Si on y retourne, on est mort.

- Et Neville et Luna ? continuai-je. On ne sait même pas où ils sont ! il faudrait essayer de les retrouver, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Et se lancer dans la gueule du loup ? intervint Ron. Tu es suicidaire, ou quoi ?

- On ne peut pas laisser l'école comme ça ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- McGonagall va s'en occuper, hasarda Harry.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais à ce que je sache, elle n'est pas au courant…

- Je suis sûr que Neville va trouver un moyen de la prévenir. Il a peut-être même transplané dans son bureau, tu sais…

Je haussai les épaules. Je me demandais comment des Mangemorts avaient pu élire domicile à Poudlard, le lieu le plus sécurisé du pays !

A moins que… une idée germa dans mon cerveau alors que je regardais la flammèche qui restait valser au grès du vent.

Et si le sortilège qui interdisait le transplanage dans l'école avait eu un problème ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi nous avions réussi à transplaner plus tôt dans la journée… et les Mangemorts étaient arrivés dans l'école en transplanant sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… est-ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine du bug du sortilège d'interdiction ? Ou avaient-ils juste profité de cet heureux hasard ?

Je fis part de mon raisonnement à mes amis qui m'écoutèrent attentivement.

- Si Neville a transplané dans le bureau de McGonagall, elle connaît toute l'histoire et va tout faire pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Mais si Luna et lui ont transplanés à un autre endroit, elle ignore tout de ce qu'il se passe à l'instant même à Poudlard, conclus-je. On ne peut pas laisser l'école comme ça. Vous imaginez un peu ce que ça causerait, si les Mangemorts s'en prenaient aux enfants ?

- Tu as raison, capitula Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- On transplane dans le bureau de McGonagall, dis-je.

- Tu te rends compte des risques qu'on prend ? s'exclama Ron.

- Tu te rends compte des risques que les élèves courent si on laisse Poudlard comme ça, sans rien faire ? répondis-je du tac au tac sur le même ton.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et ne dit plus rien.

Le départ fut fixé au lendemain matin. Nous étions conscients que nous retournions peut-être à notre mort, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Il fallait sauver Poudlard. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Suite à mon message du haut, j'espère que vous allez prendre le temps de laisser une review si vous avez apprécié le chapitre. à bientôt, j'espère!**

**Hope July**


	5. Chapter 5

**salut tout le monde! ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! enjoy ;)**

Chapitre 5

Je fus de nouveau réveillée par mon rêve, cet horrible rêve qui revenait me hanter chaque nuit. Je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler de l'endroit où je me trouvais avant de m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit.

Le soleil entrait dans la tente que j'avais heureusement pensé à apporter comme sept ans auparavant. J'avais la douloureuse impression d'avoir remonté le temps et d'être revenue à la période qui précédait la bataille de Poudlard. Encore des Mangemorts. Encore l'obligation de fuir. Ça ne finirait donc jamais ? Etions nous condamnés à fuir jusqu'à notre mort ?

Je sortis sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mes amis encore endormis, et j'allai m'installer contre le tronc d'un gros arbre non loin du lieu de notre campement. Je profitai des premiers rayons du soleil, qui annonçaient une belle journée, froide certes, mais ensoleillée. Je basculai la tête en arrière et senti l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre sous ma nuque.

J'enlaçai mais jambes de mes bras et fermai les yeux, profitant du calme de ce petit matin, sachant que la tranquillité était de courte durée vu ce qui nous attendait quand nous retournerions à Poudlard.

Je dû m'assoupir, car je fus de nouveau réveillée, mais cette fois par des bruits de voix. J'ouvris les yeux et dû les refermer presque aussitôt à cause de la clarté du soleil, qui était beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel que lorsque j'étais venue m'installer ici.

J'écartai mes cheveux qui étaient tombés devant mon visage et les attachai vite fait en un chignon désordonné. Je me levai et étirai mes membres endoloris par la position que j'avais prise avant de rentrer dans la tente où Ron et Harry parlaient, assis tous deux à la table devant une tasse fumante et une tranche de pain.

- Ah, te voilà, dis Harry en m'apercevant. On se demandait où tu étais passée.

- Tu étais où ? renchéri Ron.

- Dehors, répondis-je en faisant un vague geste de la main. Vous parliez de quoi ? dis-je en venant m'installer à côté de mon mari.

- On se demandait où étaient Luna et Neville, répondit Harry.

- Et ce qu'on allait trouver en retournant à Poudlard, ajouta Ron.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Je me versai une tasse de thé et fermai les yeux alors que le liquide chaud coulait le long de mon œsophage, me réchauffant par la même occasion.

- Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Demanda Harry après quelques instants.

Je hochai la tête. Nous retournions là d'où nous nous étions enfuit. Je me rendais bien compte des risques que cela engendrait. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau de McGonagall sans être séparés, cette fois. Nous étions plus concentrés que la dernière fois, le transplanage s'était donc mieux déroulé.

Le professeur McGonagall faillit faire une crise cardiaque en nous voyant arriver de la sorte devant son bureau. La main sur son cœur, qui devait battre à cent à l'heure, elle nous lança d'une voix froide :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous trois ?

- Professeur… commença Harry

- Comment vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ? le coupa-t-elle, visiblement affolée. On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école !

J'en déduis qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit, et je me demandai où avaient bien pu disparaître Neville et Luna.

- Justement, si… commençai-je.

Nous lui racontâmes toute l'histoire, les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, leur nombre très élevé, notre fuite forcée face à nos adversaire.

- Ce n'est donc pas vous qui aviez rompu le sort qui empêchait le transplanage dans l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais la directrice de Poudlard secoua tout de même la tête.

- Ils ont dû réussir à briser le sortilège, dis-je en me retournant vers mes amis. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu rentrer.

- Seuls des personnes maîtrisant parfaitement la magie noire sont capable d'une chose pareille ! s'exclama McGonagall.

- Et pour cause, ce sont des Mangemorts ! répondit Ron d'un air courroucé.

Le regard noir que lui jeta alors McGonagall lui fit baisser les yeux. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche et simulai une toux pour ne pas que les autres remarquent le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mon visage. Pour s'être frotté plus d'une fois à la colère de McGonagall, Ron aurait pourtant dû se souvenir qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

- Je vais remédier à ça, affirma la directrice en jetant un œil par la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur le Lac.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les Mangemorts qui se trouvent dans l'école ? demanda Harry. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Mais ils peuvent tout de même s'en prendre aux élèves, vous savez comment ils sont…

- Pas question que ça arrive ! le coupa la directrice. Je vais les en empêcher. Cette école regorge de professeur plus doués les uns que les autres…

- Mais ils sont bien une trentaine, là-dedans ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ne sous-estimez pas mes employés, Miss Granger, me dit McGonagall en me jetant un regard que je ne su déchiffrer. Je vais d'ailleurs les chercher de ce pas, continua-t-elle en s'approchant d'un objet que je ne connaissais pas qui était posé sur son bureau.

Elle l'approcha de sa bouche et prononça.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Tous les élèves sont priés de rejoindre leur Salle Commune. Les Professeurs doivent se rendre devant la porte de la Salle des Professeurs immédiatement, munis de leur baguette magique. Je répète. Les élèves, dans votre Salle Commune.

Elle reposa l'objet sur son bureau et nous dit :

- Vous autres, suivez-moi. Vous êtes des sorciers très puissants. Nous ne serions pas de trop à nous y rendre pour les chasser d'ici.

Je m'apprêtai à protester. C'était Harry que les Mangemorts cherchaient. Ils allaient tout faire pour le tuer si nous y allions.

Mais je me ravisai. McGonagall avait raison, il fallait être le plus possible pour avoir une chance de les battre. Et je lui faisais confiance. Après tout, elle avait toujours raison, ou presque.

Nous la suivîmes donc en dehors de son bureau, en silence, la main déjà posée sur notre baguette magique, comme si nous nous attendions à croiser un danger à chaque coin du Château.

Mais nous ne vîmes personne, et marcher dans les couloirs de ce Château qui avait été ma maison me fit un drôle d'effet au creux de l'estomac.

Puis nous croisâmes le rang des Serdaigle, qui passa à côté de nous. Tout au début de la file, je croisai le regard de Lizzie, la fillette que j'avais rencontré la veille, qui avait l'air paniquée. Je lui fis un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant, et elle m'adressa un faible sourire.

Notre petit groupe finit par arriver devant la Salle des Professeur, où nous attendait déjà une petite troupe d'adulte. Des points d'interrogation semblaient danser dans leurs yeux.

Pendant que McGonagall leur résumait toute l'histoire, je cherchai Neville des yeux dans la quinzaine de professeur qui se tenait devant nous. Mais il n'était pas là, et une sourde angoisse me compressa soudainement l'estomac. Je me demandais si lui et Luna étaient sains et sauf. Je redoutai qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. En toute logique, Neville aurait déjà dû revenir à Poudlard pour prévenir McGonagall, mais s'il n'était pas là, où était-il ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longuement sur l'absence de mes amis, car le groupe de professeur s'était mis en marche, McGonagall à sa tête, comme une armée prête à rentrer sur le champ de bataille.

Nous montâmes des escaliers, tournâmes à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite, descendîmes une nouvelle volée de marche, et enfin nous arrivâmes à la porte que nous avions franchie pas plus tôt qu'hier.

Je fronçai les sourcils et plissai les yeux pour m'assurer que je voyais bien. La porte semblait avoir noirci depuis la veille. Comme si elle avait été calcinée.

McGonagall s'approcha de la serrure, la tapota à l'aide de sa baguette et murmura un _Alohomora_ à peine audible.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. La pièce qui s'ouvrait devant nous était toujours plongée dans le noir, et elle semblait inhabitée.

- _Lumos_ murmurai-je avant d'être imitée par tous les gens présent dans la salle.

La salle s'illumina d'une douce clarté bleutée.

Je ne me fillai pas aux apparences, qui nous avaient déjà trompées la dernière fois, et fis signe aux professeurs d'ouvrir les portes qui étaient disposées le long des murs.

Je m'approchai d'une le plus silencieusement possible et, à l'aide d'un autre _Alohomora_, j'ouvris la porte qui découvrit une pièce minuscule et non meublée.

Je rentrai pour regarder plus attentivement derrière la porte et dans les coins de la pièce afin de vérifier qu'aucun Mangemort ne se cachait quelque part. Je ressorti sans avoir rien trouvé.

Ron, qui sortait de la pièce voisine en même temps que moi, haussa les épaules pour me montrer qu'il n'avait rien à signaler de son côté non plus.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai :

- Tu sais si Harry a trouvé quelque chose ?

Mon ami sortit à cet instant précis de la salle où il était entré et nous rejoignit immédiatement.

- Il n'y avait rien, c'est étrange…

- Nous non plus, répondit Ron d'un air stupéfait.

Au fur et à mesure, les professeurs de Poudlard sortaient des pièces qu'ils avaient explorées, bredouilles également.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la salle où nous avions affrontés nos ennemis la veille était totalement vide.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Je ne comprends pas, dit enfin McGonagall après un long moment de silence.

En parcourant du regard l'assemblée, et en découvrant leurs visages ahuris, je devinai qu'eux non plus ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un raisonnement prit presque instantanément place dans ma tête. Les Mangemorts avaient entendus que McGonagall appelaient les professeurs. Et ils avaient transplanés. Mais pourquoi donc avaient-ils eu peur de nous, alors que nous étions deux fois moins nombreux qu'eux ?

Je fis part de mes observations à McGonagall qui hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- La bonne nouvelle est que Poudlard est sauvé, conclut-elle. Ils ne reviendront plus.

- Mais… commença Ron. S'ils ont transplanés une fois, ils le feront une deuxième !

La directrice de Poudlard lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé et secoua sa baguette magique en murmurant des paroles en latin. Des volutes de fumée bleue sortirent du bout de sa baguette et l'entourèrent pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle fut de nouveau visible, elle avait baissé sa baguette et regardait la salle d'un air satisfait.

L'enchantement qui interdisait de transplaner à Poudlard existait de nouveau.

- Je n'ai rien dit, grommela mon mari d'un air bourru.

J'esquissai un demi-sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur McGonagall.

- Jusqu'où le sortilège fait-il effet, exactement ? Il va bien falloir rentrer chez nous, demandai-je.

- Il faut sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, me répondit la directrice. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, vous pouvez de nouveau transplaner. Mais ce que je viens de faire n'est que provisoire, le temps que le Ministère rétablisse le sortilège d'origine.

Alors que tous les professeurs sortaient de la salle obscure, échangeant des chuchotements, McGonagall s'approcha de nous et murmura :

- Merci à vous trois.

- On n'a pas fait grand-chose, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Vous avez sauvé Poudlard, dit-elle. Ils ne reviendront pas. Dès demain, je vais faire en sorte que des Détraqueurs soient postés autour du château pour en assurer la sécurité. Oui, comme vous je ne les aime pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant nos mines déconfites. Et je sais qu'ils se sont alliés à l'opposition durant la guerre. Le fait est qu'ils sont quand même efficaces.

Je hochai brièvement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que nous respections son choix.

- Vous pouvez dormir ici, si vous le voulez.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes amis, et d'un accord tacite, nous décidâmes qu'il valait mieux se reposer dans un endroit sûr. Ce n'était que pour ne nuit, de toute manière.

* * *

Nous étions installés sur nos lits, moi assise en tailleur, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, nos conversations avaient quelque chose de léger. Certes, les Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté. Mais, au moins, Poudlard était hors de danger.

McGonagall nous avaient conduit dans une partie du château que je ne connaissais pas. Après avoir passé des années à étudier à Poudlard, certains lieux m'étaient encore inconnus. Comme quoi, cette école recelait encore bien des mystères…

Nous avions dîné dans la Grande Salle plus tôt dans la soirée. Les élèves nous avaient dévisagés avec un air d'adoration comme si nous étions des héros. Les professeurs avaient dû exagérer notre histoire et les dangers que nous avions affrontés pour que les enfants nous regardent de la sorte…

- Mione ?

Je relevai la tête à l'entente de mon prénom. J'avais décroché de la conversation durant quelques secondes, plongée dans mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- On se demandait où on allait transplaner demain… m'expliqua Harry

Le départ avait en effet été fixé au lendemain matin.

- Enfin, on veut dire, on continue à se cacher, ou on rentre chez nous ?

- On rentre chez nous, répondis-je sans hésitation. On ne va pas continuer à fuir tout au long de notre vie. Si les Mangemorts nous cherchent, ils nous trouveront, qu'on soit chez nous ou dans la forêt à un endroit quelconque.

Mes amis semblèrent réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Tu as raison… ça ne sert à rien de continuer à fuir, dit Ron. Et puis je suppose que tu as hâte de revoir Ginny, hein, Harry ?

Ce dernier se figea, comme si il avait entendu quelque chose qui le tracassait.

- Ginny ! Elle court peut-être un risque, si on rentre chez nous !

- Sans vouloir être pessimiste, Harry, répondis-je, elle court un risque qu'on soit avec elle ou pas. Et puis elle sait se défendre, elle l'a montré à plus d'une reprise, je me trompe ? si on est avec elle, on la protégera, en plus.

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête, mais je vis aux fonds de ses yeux qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

Mon mari étouffa un bâillement derrière la paume de sa main.

- Je crois qu'on est tous fatigués, dis-je. On ferait mieux de s'endormir.

J'espérais qu'on pourrait rentrer chez nous le lendemain sans encombre. Mais je savais au fond de moi que nous n'abandonnerions pas les recherches, que nous ferions tous pour trouver ces Mangemorts. Peu importe les risques que nous encourions.

* * *

Nous étions presque à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Nous étions partis de Poudlard en remerciant chaleureusement McGonagall pour son accueil. Les élèves nous avaient regardés sortir par les fenêtres, ce qui me donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient tristes de nous voir quitter l'école.

Je regardai derrière moi pour apercevoir une dernière fois le château quand un cri me fit brusquement tourner la tête.

Harry avait poussé un glapissement effrayé. Il agitait sa baguette vers des formes sombres qui fonçaient dans notre direction. Je plissai les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater de terreur lorsque je pris connaissance des choses qui venaient vers nous.

- Des Détraqueurs ! Cria inutilement Ron.

McGonagall nous avait prévenus qu'elle allait placer des Détraqueurs autour du Château pour le protéger ! Ils devaient penser que nous étions des intrus !

Instinctivement, nous nous collâmes dos à dos pour tenter de couvrir le maximum de terrain.

- il faut atteindre la lisière de la Forêt pour pouvoir transplaner ! s'exclama Harry.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers l'orée des bois en tentant d'évaluer nos chances d'y arriver sans trop de dégâts.

Trop tard, les Détraqueurs fonçaient sur nous. Je brandis ma baguette et criai :

- _Spero Patronum _!

Rien ne se passa. Je regardai, incrédule, le bout de ma baguette et les formes qui fusaient dans ma direction. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Pourquoi mon Patronus refusait-il de fonctionner ?

- _Spero Patronum_ ! Hurlai-je de nouveau alors que les gardiens d'Azkaban se rapprochaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Toujours rien, et les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Une peur panique s'insinua dans tout mon être et mes mains se mirent malgré moi à trembler.

Que se passait-il, au juste ? J'avais eu du mal à former mon Patronus, au départ, c'était vrai. Mais depuis, je n'avais eu aucun problème pour ce sortilège !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, et les Détraqueurs se trouvaient de plus en plus près, beaucoup trop près.

Je fermai les paupières et tentai de penser à un souvenir heureux avant de prononcer de nouveau dans un dernier espoir :

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Trop tard. Les Détraqueurs étaient sur moi et je tombai sur le dos. J'entendais vaguement les cris de mes amis qui continuaient à tenter de les éloigner, sans se rendre compte que j'étais vaincue.

Une froid intense me saisit, un froid comme je n'en avais jamais connu jusqu'ici et je ressentis un sentiment de mal-être affreux, comme si j'allais mourir de tristesse sur le champ.

J'avais l'impression de mourir. Je me sentais affreusement mal, j'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, mais j'en étais incapable, comme paralysée. Je tombais dans un puit long, long, sans fond. J'avais l'impression que le sang dans mes veines s'était figé, mes membres semblaient avoir perdu leur mobilité, et je suffoquai.

Des images s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête, le médecin qui me disait que j'avais fait une fausse couche, puis du sang, puis de nouveau des images de mon rêve.

J'allais mourir, là, couchée sur le sol. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. C'était trop bête.

L'inconscience se rapprochait alors que l'oxygène refusait de s'engouffrer dans mes poumons. Un brouillard blanc m'enveloppa doucement. Puis la voix de mon mari retentit, lointaine, très lointaine.

- Oh mon Dieu, Hermione ! _Spero Patronum _!

L'air entra violemment par ma bouche et me brûla les poumons. Je tentai d'ouvrir les paupières, ou de bouger un membre, mais j'étais comme pétrifiée.

- Hermione ! Hermione répond moi !

La voix de Ron me paraissait moins lointaine, à présent, comme s'il s'était approché de moi.

Je sentis vaguement des mains me secouer sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste.

- Hermione ! Respire ! Tiens bon, ça va aller…

Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, et de nouveau, j'eus l'impression d'être privée d'oxygène. Je voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais j'en fus incapable.

- Hermione respire, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi…

Je tentai de faire ce qu'il me disait, mais je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux, et le contact du sol s'effaça sous moi. Je devinai, dans mon esprit embrumé, que Ron devait me porter.

- Hermione, tiens bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel !

J'eus envie de répondre que je ne savais pas ce qui s'était produit, et ce fut la dernière pensée que j'emportai dans l'inconscience.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu! merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follower, et merci pour les reviews! je vous dis à la prochaine! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je revenais petit à petit à moi avec la douloureuse impression que mon cerveau passait sous un rouleau-compresseur. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur.

Par un effort de volonté, je parvins à ouvrir les yeux mais dû les refermer aussitôt à cause de la clarté du soleil qui accentuait ma migraine. Je les rouvris après quelques secondes, mais tout était flou autour de moi. Je distinguais juste une silhouette assise à mes côtés, qui portait des cheveux roux flamboyants.

Je clignai encore quelque fois des paupières pour parvenir à une vision plus nette et découvris enfin où je me trouvais.

J'étais allongée sur un lit recouvert de draps blancs. D'autres lits, exactement similaires au mien, étaient disposés en rangs autour de moi.

Je tentai de me relever sur les coudes mais poussai une exclamation de douleur tant ma tête me faisait mal, me donnant l'impression qu'elle allait imploser. Je retombai sur l'oreiller, incapable de faire le moindre autre effort.

- Doucement, me dit mon mari en se penchant sur moi. Tu dois te reposer…

- Où suis-je ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

- À l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Il disait la vérité. Mais que faisais-je donc à l'infirmerie de l'école ?

Puis tout me revint en mémoire. Les Mangemorts, notre fuite, leur disparition, les Détraqueurs… Les Détraqueurs ! Mais que s'était-il passé, au juste ?

- Comment ça sa fait que tu n'aies pas réussi à faire ton Patronus ? me demanda Ron d'une voix douce, faisant écho à mes pensées.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je faiblement. Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est… comment… bredouillai-je.

Mon mari se passa la main dans les cheveux et prit un air embarrassé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, soudain inquiète.

- Heu… c'est-à-dire que je…

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, visiblement incapable de la formuler convenablement.

- Crache le morceau, Ron, le pressai-je.

- Georges n'a plus jamais réussi à faire un Patronus depuis la mort de Fred…

Je marquai une pause et me frottai les yeux avec la paume de ma main pour bien comprendre sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demandai-je enfin d'une voix plus brusque que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pour faire un Patronus, il faut être heureux.

Je déglutis péniblement, comprenant enfin le sens de ses phrases qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre à demi-mot.

- Tu me demande si je suis malheureuse, hein ? demandai-je d'une voix étouffée.

Il me prit la main et nos doigts s'enlacèrent.

- Crois-moi, Mione, je suis affreusement désolé de te poser une question pareille… mais j'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en portant mon attention sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. J'étais heureuse avec Ron, je l'aimais profondément, et je mesurais ma chance de vivre chaque jour avec l'homme de ma vie.

Mais j'étais triste tout le temps, à cause de ma fausse couche et à cause de mon incapacité à retomber enceinte. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de malheureux ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, murmurai-je finalement. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas…

Nous restâmes quelques instants sans bouger. L'envie de changer de sujet me prit, et je dis, espérant échapper à la conversation que j'avais avec mon mari :

- Où est Harry ?

- Il est parti chercher Mrs Pomfresh.

- C'est toujours elle qui gère l'infirmerie ?

- Apparemment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, fis-je remarquer, amusée.

À cet instant précis, notre ami rentra dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains

- Ah Hermione, tu es réveillée, dit Harry en s'approchant de mon lit.

- Tiens, Tiens… Miss Granger, surenchérit l'infirmière. Comment on se retrouve…

- Ça fait longtemps, répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Je m'étais si souvent retrouvée à l'infirmerie durant mes années à Poudlard, que ce soit parce que j'étais malade ou pour visiter quelqu'un qui l'étais, que j'avais l'impression que cette pièce et cette femme faisaient partie intégrante de mon adolescence.

- Prenez ça, me dit-elle en me fourrant un morceau de chocolat dans la main. Vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Elle porta ensuite son regard vers Ron et Harry

- Vous deux, je compte sur vous pour la laisser se reposer, dit-elle en les fusillant du regard. Se faire attaquer par un Détraqueurs n'est pas de tout repos…

- Surtout qu'on doit transplaner demain, rajouta Harry.

- Transplaner ! mais vous êtes… Dans l'état où… oh, et puis laissez tomber. Les jeunes, je ne vous dit pas ! termina-t-elle en tournant les talons.

J'étouffai un rire avant de demander à mes amis, qui regardaient l'infirmière partir la bouche entrouverte. :

- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps ?

Je croquai dans un bout de la barre de chocolat que l'infirmière m'avait donné et le laissai fondre sous ma langue.

- Plusieurs heures, oui, répondit mon mari en me montrant par la fenêtre le soleil qui s'était couché.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir retardé, soupirai-je en pensant que si j'avais réussi mon Patronus, nous serions chez nous à l'heure qu'il était.

- On n'est plus à un jour près, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. On repartira demain matin, si tu es en état, bien sûr.

- Mis à part ça, tu te sens comment ? me demanda Ron en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

- Epuisée, dis-je en me rendant subitement compte que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Dors. Me dit Ron. Tu devras être en forme demain.

J'obéis et fermai les paupières. Je tombai presque immédiatement dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil rentrait à flot dans l'infirmerie. Je baillai et portai la main à ma tête en grimaçant : ma migraine était toujours bien présente.

Ron et Harry étaient déjà debout et discutaient à voix basse à l'opposé de la pièce. Je me levai et me dirigeai, chancelante, vers mes deux amis.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? demandai-je une fois que je fus arrivée derrière eux.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation instantanément et je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée.

- Heu… nous… bredouilla Ron en évitant de croiser mon regard.

- Nous nous demandions ce qui nous attendrait quand nous rentrerions à la maison, le coupa Harry.

Je leur jetai un regard dubitatif. Ils me mentaient, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Ron vit que je n'étais pas dupe et baissa les yeux pour se perdre dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Je me demandai ce qui les mettait dans un état pareil, puis je compris.

Ils parlaient de moi. Ron avait dû faire part à Harry de ses inquiétudes à mon sujet.

Je n'étais pas vexée, juste un peu surprise, mais en même temps, je le comprenais. J'aurais réagis de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Tu te sens prête à transplaner ? Me demanda Ron précipitamment, pressé de changer de sujet de conversation.

Malgré mon mal de crâne, je refusais de les retarder plus encore que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Je hochai la tête :

- Espérons qu'on n'aura pas à faire face à des Détraqueurs cette fois, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Nous atterrîmes derrière un arbre du parc de Godric's Hollow. Ma vue s'était brouillée durant le transplanage. Mes genoux fléchirent, et je vacillai, tombant à genoux dans l'herbe en me tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Ça va, Mione ? dis Ron en se précipitant vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

J'acceptai la main charitable qu'il me tendait, et me relevai en clignant des paupières.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je. Je suis juste étourdie.

Il me regarda d'un air inquiet, mais sachant que je ne le dirais pas même si j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne posa pas plus de question, se contentant de rester à côté de moi au cas où je tomberai.

Nos maisons se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres du parc. Nous nous mîmes en marche, profitant de la brise, froide certes, mais revigorante, qui nous effleurait le visage tandis que nous avancions.

- Vous croyez qu'on est à l'abri, ici ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui.

- On est à l'abri nulle part, soupira Harry d'un air morose.

Nous ne répondîmes rien, conscients l'un et l'autre qu'il avait malheureusement raison. Je changeai de sujet sur une conversation plus futile pour tenter de dissiper le sentiment de malaise qui s'était installé entre nous.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison. Alors que je parlais à Harry, je vis que son attention avait brusquement été portée vers quelque chose qui se trouvait plus loin dans la rue. Nous arrivions devant sa maison, je ne m'inquiétais donc pas, pensant qu'il regardait sur Ginny et James étaient présents.

Mais en s'approchant, je vis que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée.

- C'est curieux, dit Harry d'une voix tendue, Ginny ne laisse jamais la porte ouverte, encore moins en des temps pareils…

Il accéléra le pas, et après avoir échangé un regard, nous le suivîmes. Quelque chose n'était pas normale.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la maison en courant. Harry s'arrêta durant quelques secondes puis poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Le hall d'entrée était vide. Enfin, si vide signifiait que tout avait été mis sens dessus-dessous. L'armoire était ouverte, le porte manteau était couché en travers du sol, les bibelots qui ornaient les meubles étaient pour la plupart cassé.

Bouche bée, je restai dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant qu'Harry avançait d'un pas mal assuré dans le couloir.

- Ginny… murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

* * *

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. désolée de ne plus avoir posté depuis si longtemps, mais j'ai été fort occupée. Sur-ce, à bientôt! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

- Ginny…murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Puis il se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans la maison en pagaille en criant sans même prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle :

- Ginny ! James ! Ginny !

Je regardai Ron, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle, comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête.

Je m'approchai de lui pour tenter de le rassurer, mais il tourna son regard vers moi et s'élança dans l'appartement, à la suite d'Harry.

- Ginny ! Ginny !

Pour ma part, étourdie, je montai silencieusement les marches pour me rendre à l'étage.

- Ginny ? James ? Murmurai-je dans l'espoir insensé qu'ils soient toujours dans la maison.

Nous ne l'avions pas vu venir. Nous avions cru que tout était fini. Ce n'était jamais fini. Jamais.

Je me retrouvais sur le seuil de la chambre de James. Le berceau était renversé sur le côté, les jouets étalés sur le sol, certains cassés, les peluches déchirées.

Ce spectacle m'était insupportable. Je fermai les paupières, essayant d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. La chambre en désordre de mon neveu me faisait immanquablement penser à mon rêve.

J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'il n'était rien arrivé à James et Ginny et j'adressai une prière silencieuse à un dieu auquel j'avais cessé de croire depuis bien longtemps déjà pour qu'ils se trouvent sains et saufs quelque part.

J'entendais les cris de mes amis qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée. Sachant que ça ne servait pourtant pas à grand-chose, je brandis ma baguette et murmurai l'incantation utilisée pour les sorts de rangement_._

Instantanément, les objets se mirent en mouvements et vinrent se placer là où ils se trouvaient avant que la maison ne soit « visitée ».

Ça ne ferait pas revenir Ginny et James, malheureusement, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas que la chambre reste comme elle était. C'était trop dur.

Des pas retentirent derrière moi. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon mari, qui semblait fou de rage. Derrière lui se trouvait Harry, la mine sombre. Il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rugit Ron en s'approchant de moi.

Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière. C'était ridicule, il était mon mari, il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

- Je… j'ai juste… dis-je en montrant ma baguette.

- Tu crois que ranger la chambre les fera revenir? tu ne peux pas nous aider à les chercher, plutôt ? Hurla-t-il comme si j'étais une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

- Je voulais juste…

- Tu voulais quoi, Hermione ?! me coupa-t-il. Ma sœur a disparu, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est ranger ? c'est de ta faute, en plus, si elle n'est plus là…

- Pardon ? répondis-je, incrédule.

- Elle était peut-être encore là hier ! si tu avais su faire ton Patronus, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Sa réaction était insensée et injuste. Ginny et James ne se trouvaient pas dans la maison. J'avais juste voulu effacer l'horrible spectacle de la chambre du bébé sens dessus-dessous. Je n'avais pas non plus fait exprès de rater mon Patronus. Je savais qu'il réagissait de la sorte par colère, que le fait de me crier dessus n'avait rien à voir avec moi, mais avec le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas avoir su protéger sa sœur, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement près du cœur. De quel droit me criait-il ainsi dessus ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Je redressai le menton d'un air fier et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est évident que Ginny n'est plus ici, dis-je froidement. La chercher ne mène donc à rien. Je sais que ta petite sœur a disparu, je sais que tu t'en veux, mais Ginny est aussi une de mes meilleures amies, alors ne fait pas comme si je n'en avais rien à faire de sa disparition. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu remettre cette chambre en ordre est parce que c'était horrible de voir la chambre de James dans cet état-là.

J'avais débité tout ça sans reprendre ma respiration et je pris mon souffle avant de continuer.

- Et pour tout te dire, cette chambre, dans cet état, me rappelai mon rêve. Je n'ai pas non plus raté mon Patronus dans l'espoir de vous retarder. La seule raison pour laquelle le sort n'a pas marché, c'est parce que je suis trop triste pour le former. Alors ne viens pas me crier dessus comme tu viens de le faire parce que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis la cause de la disparition de Ginny et James. Et on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'une dispute pour le moment.

Il me regardait, étonné de me voir lui parler sur ce ton calme et froid.

Essayant de dominer la colère qui prenait place en moi, je le contournai, lui effleurant l'épaule, et m'approchait d'Harry, qui s'était appuyé contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le pris dans mes bras, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour lui. Après quelques secondes, il me rendit mon étreinte.

Je me détachai de lui et le regardai dans les yeux, comme si Ron n'était pas là.

- On va aller au Terrier, d'accord ? Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. il faut prévenir Molly, et vérifier si elle ne sait pas où se trouve Ginny. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas été enlevée, et qu'elle a réussi à s'échapper. Peut-être même qu'elle est avec Luna et Neville à ce moment précis.

La voix de Ron retentit derrière moi, moins véhémente, mais la colère transparaissait toujours dans ses paroles :

- C'est pourtant évident qu'elle a été enlevée. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi pour tenter de nous remonter le moral.

- Laisse-la parler, Ron, l'interrompit Harry. Elle a raison. Il faut garder espoir.

Je lui souris timidement en serrait ses mains dans les miennes, comme pour le rassurer.

- On y va tout de suite, décidai-je. Il vaut mieux être sûr de ce qui est arrivé.

Il hocha la tête, et je lâchai sa main gauche pour tendre la mienne à Ron sans cependant lui adresser un regard. Je savais que j'étais injuste, qu'il avait sûrement besoin de moi à un moment pareil, sa petite sœur était portée disparue ! Mais ses paroles m'avaient blessées, plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui adresser la parole pour le moment. J'étais bien trop en colère pour ça.

* * *

Nous atterrîmes dans le champ qui entourait la demeure des parents de Ron et nous nous élançâmes d'un même mouvement vers le Terrier.

J'arrivai la première et frappai à la porte. Molly vint tout de suite nous ouvrir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit surprise, mais elle nous adressa un grand sourire avant de dire :

- Entrez, tous les trois, on vous attendait.

J'obéis et la saluai brièvement. Les parents de Ron avaient toujours été étrangement chaleureux avec moi, et je les appréciais beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour des effusions joyeuses

- Ginny... prononça Ron, à bout de souffle. Est-ce que tu as vu Ginny ?

- Ginny, mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le regard d'Harry et de mon mari s'étaient portés vers les escaliers. Je regardai à mon tour et n'en cru pas mes yeux.

Debout sur la dernière marche se tenait Ginny, qui nous regardait tour à tour, une drôle de lueur brillant dans le regard. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle s'élança dans les bras d'Harry qui la serra tout contre lui, soufflant de soulagement.

- Comment… pourquoi… Balbutiait Ron qui ne parvenait visiblement pas à prononcer une phrase cohérente.

- Où est James ? Demanda fébrilement Harry alors que Ginny se détachait de lui pour serrer mon mari dans ses bras.

- Il est en haut, il dort. Il va bien.

Elle s'approcha de moi et nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! murmurai-je.

- Je sais, dit-elle en nous faisant signe d'aller nous asseoir dans le salon. Et j'en suis désolée. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Ron et Harry s'installèrent dans le canapé avec Molly alors que Ginny s'asseyait sur la petite chaise qui nous faisait face. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du divan par manque de place.

- Vous devez vous demander ce qui s'est passé…

- Raconte nous tout, dit Ron d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

- C'était hier, durant la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Puis j'ai vu des silhouettes toutes habillées de noir qui s'approchait de la maison. J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai juste eu le temps de me précipiter dans la chambre de James et de transplaner ici avec lui. J'ai voulu vous prévenir, vous savez, vous dire où nous étions, mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où vous vous trouviez. J'espérai juste que vous auriez l'idée de venir ici. J'ai voulu retourner dans notre maison, mais j'ai eu trop peur qu'ils y soient encore à attendre notre retour… comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée, répondit Ron en me jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas croiser son regard et Ginny nous contempla, les sourcils froncés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va très bien, répondis-je avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Elle haussa les épaules mais je vis dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

- Et vous, où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ?

Harry raconta à Ginny toute l'histoire. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il l'entraîna par la main vers les escaliers pour aller voir James. Je souris à voir l'expression de joie qui s'était peint sur son visage dès le moment où il avait de nouveau croisé le regard de sa femme.

Molly se rendit quant à elle dans la cuisine. Je me retrouvai donc seule dans le salon avec mon mari, qui me regarda pendant quelques secondes. Au moment où il esquissait un geste vers moi, je me levai sans un mot et sorti par la porte d'entrée. J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom d'un ton désespéré.

Je me frayai un chemin dans le jardin et sorti du domaine pour me promener dans les champs. J'effleurai du bout des doigts les épis de blés et un rayon de soleil me caressa doucement la peau.

Je savais que ce n'était pas très prudent de me promener seule alors que des Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté, mais j'avais besoin de solitude et, surtout, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que Ron pour l'instant. J'avais été bien trop blessée par ce qu'il m'avait dit et je préférai calmer la colère et le sentiment de peine qui grondait en moi avant de lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

Je finis par m'asseoir en plein milieu d'un champ. Les épis de blé arrivaient au-dessus de ma tête et je me sentais protégée, entourée de la sorte par la nature. Je voyais au loin le Terrier qui semblait tout petit. Je m'étais plus éloignée de la maison que je le croyais, mais ça m'était égal.

Au bout d'un moment, je me couchai, les bras en croix, en contemplant le ciel d'un bleu froid. Mes yeux se fermaient tout doucement, et je me laissai emporter sans essayer de résister dans un doux sommeil sans rêve.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

J'ouvris doucement les paupières et m'étirai. J'avais bien dormi, pour une fois, mon sommeil avait été paisible et je n'avais pas été torturée par ce rêve qui revenait sans cesse.

Au-dessus de moi, le ciel était devenu bleu nuit. Je me frottai les yeux pour m'assurer que je voyais bien. Le soleil s'était couché. J'avais dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le croyais.

Je me levai avec empressement et me dépêchai de rejoindre la maison, courant presque. Ils devaient se demander à juste titre où j'étais passée durant tout ce temps.

Alors que j'arrivais à quelques mètres du Terrier, j'entendis des voix articuler des mots d'une manière angoissée. Je m'immobilisai pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient. J'entendis prononcer mon prénom et m'élançai, le plus vite possible cette fois, vers la maison pour rassurer mes amis.

J'avais été complètement idiote de m'endormir de la sorte sans penser aux conséquences. A présent, ils devaient me chercher partout en se demandant où je me trouvais.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la maison et m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je fis volteface, aux aguets, mais je reconnus tout de suite le visage d'Harry, qui me prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout. Où étais-tu passée ?

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je. Je me suis éloignée, et…

Je voulus expliquer à mon ami que je m'étais simplement endormie, mais la silhouette de mon mari se profila derrière son épaule, et je me séparai d'Harry pour me tourner vers lui.

Il semblait en colère. Très en colère. Il avait rarement parut aussi énervé. Je pris une grande inspiration et fis un pas vers lui.

- Écoute, je…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point je me suis inquiété ? ça ne va pas de nous faire une peur pareille ?!

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en levant une main pour illustrer mes paroles, mais…

Il me coupa de nouveau et agrippa mon poignet, si fort que j'eus l'impression que la circulation du sang c'était stoppée dans mon bras.

- Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? rugit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire, en partant durant des heures comme ça ? il y a des Mangemorts qui traînent dehors, et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de partir « te promener » ?

Il avait insisté sur les derniers mots. Je tentai de me dégager de son emprise- je commençais à ressentir une douleur à l'endroit où sa main était plaquée contre la mienne- mais il était plus fort que moi.

- Ron, tu… tentai-je d'une voix calme.

- Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! tu es vraiment…

- Ron !

La voix de Ginny avait retentit derrière mon épaule, ainsi que celle de Molly, qui avaient prononcé le nom de mon mari d'un air désapprobateur.

- Lâche-la tout de suite ! surenchérit Molly, d'après sa voix très en colère.

Ron regarda ma main, devenue blanche étant donné que le sang de circulait plus, et desserra légèrement son emprise. J'en profitai pour me dégager brusquement en laissant retomber mon bras contre mon flanc.

- De quel droit me parles-tu comme ça ? sifflai-je, folle de rage. De quel droit t'adresses-tu à moi comme si j'étais une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise ? je me suis éloignée, et je me suis _endormie _! Rien d'autre ! je ne l'ai pas fait _exprès_ comme tu sembles si fort le penser !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et esquissa un geste vers moi comme s'il se rendait compte que sa réaction était exagérée.

- Ne me touche pas ! aboyai-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

Puis je tournai les talons, et en frottant mon poignet douloureux, je passai à côté de Ginny qui posa sa main sur mon épaule et qui souffla pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

- Tu as eu raison de réagir comme ça. Si tu veux te retrouver seule, tu peux prendre mon ancienne chambre, il y en a assez dans cette maison, j'irais dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy.

Je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement et me dirigeai vers l'ancienne chambre de mon amie puis fermai la porte à clé.

Je m'en voulais de réagir aussi violemment : il s'était inquiété, et c'était normal. Mais le fait qu'il me parle sur ce ton m'avait mise hors de moi. Ça ne me ressemblait pas de fuir la conversation qu'on devrait avoir tôt ou tard, mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour le moment pour tenter de m'expliquer avec mon mari. J'allais attendre quelques heures, le temps de me calmer. Puis on se parlerait, face à face, calmement. Ça allait s'arranger. Enfin je l'espérais…

Je regardai autour de moi pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le lit était couvert d'une housse parme, des cartes de chocogrenouilles traînaient aux pieds d'un bureau où étaient encore entassés des manuels de Poudlard. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans cette pièce, et ça me fit sourire.

Je finis, après quelques minutes, par m'adosser à la porte en bois de la chambre. Je devais descendre. Parler à mon mari. C'était la seule solution.

Je me retournai donc et posai une main sur la poignée, mais je fus arrêtée par des voix étouffées provenant probablement du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de réagir comme ça ? tonitruait Molly. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, Ronald Weasley ! s'en prendre à Hermione comme tu l'as fait…

- Tu ne comprends pas, M'man… J'ai eu peur ! répondit la voix familière de mon mari. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

- Est-ce une raison pour lui broyer le poignet comme tu l'as fait ? Pour lui parler sur ce ton ?

- Elle l'a mérité ! écoute… je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que j'avais eu peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle recommence. Tu sais, elle m'inquiète…

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis… enfin, tu sais, depuis sa fausse couche, elle n'est plus comme avant. J'ai toujours peur pour elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le fil du rasoir, et ça me met les nerfs à vifs. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, tu as raison…

- Je la comprends, intervint Ginny. Tu sais, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'on peut ressentir… si là on m'annonçait que j'avais perdu mon bébé, je m'écroulerai aussi…

- Ne parle pas de ça, Ginny ! s'énerva Molly. On ne dit pas des choses pareilles !

J'arrêtai d'écouter et, en soupirant, je m'allongeai sur le lit, scrutant le plafond.

C'était comme ça que mes amis me voyaient ? Détruites, effondrée ? J'étais triste, bien sûr, en permanence, mais ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un d'enfermé dans sa peine !

C'était donc pour ça que Ron réagissait au quart de tour, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Mais je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas que des gens se tracassent pour mon sort. J'étais assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, et je l'avais montré à plus d'une reprise.

Au bout d'un moment passé à fixer le plafond tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'avais intercepté de la conversation, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me relevai, assise sur le bord du lit, et, me demandant qui ça pouvait être, je répondis.

- Oui ?

- Mione ? C'est Ginny. Tu veux venir manger quelque chose ?

Malgré mon estomac qui grondait, je répondis :

- Non merci, Ginny, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim.

En vérité, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à affronter le regard de Ron, surtout devant Molly, Ginny et Harry. Je voulais avoir une conversation seul à seul avec lui, pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer en paix.

Je me recouchai sur le couvre-lit en tentant de ne plus penser à rien et de me détendre

Je restai longtemps allongée de la sorte sur le petit lit qui avait appartenu à Ginny. Alors que le Terrier était plongé dans un silence inhabituel – signe que tout le monde s'était endormi – depuis plusieurs heures déjà, je me relevai et allai m'accouder à l'appui de fenêtre.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et l'air frais de la nuit me fit un bien fou. Dehors, seuls les criquets qui se cachaient dans les champs osaient briser le doux silence de la nuit.

Mais soudain, alors que les champs étaient secoués par une brise légère, je devinai plus que je ne vis une silhouette noire apparaître entre les épis de blé.

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien vu, mais lorsque je rouvris les paupières, la silhouette avait disparu.

Je fronçai les sourcils et scrutai les champs qui s'étendaient devant mes yeux, dans l'expectative de revoir quelque chose qui m'affirmerait que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Mais alors que je me persuadais que ce que j'avais vu n'était que le pur fruit de mon imagination embrumé par la fatigue et les évènements de la journée, l'ombre apparu de nouveau entre les épis, plus proche cette fois.

Sans me poser de question, et décidée à aller voir ça de plus près, j'enfilai ma robe de chambre, pris ma baguette magique que j'avais placée à côté de moi sur le lit, et descendit les marches en bois en évitant de le faire grincer, autant pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée endormie que pour ne pas me faire repérer de l'individu qui venait à notre rencontre.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je mis silencieusement une main sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte.

- Hermione…

La voix qui avait prononcé mon prénom me fit sursauter. Ma main toujours posée sur la poignée, je fis précipitamment un pas en arrière, ouvrant la porte à la volée, et trébuchai, manquant de tomber sur le dos.

Je me retournai et aperçu les yeux de Ron qui brillaient dans le noir.

- T'es complètement fou, tu m'as fait peur ! m'exclamai-je dans un souffle.

- Désolé, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Un craquement de brindille proche me fit tendre l'oreille. Je sortis sur le seuil de la maison, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui me rassurerait sur l'origine de ce que j'avais vu et entendu.

- Hermione ?

- Chut ! ordonnai-je à mon mari alors que celui-ci me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir, et ce qui entra alors dans mon champ de vision me donna des frissons.

Brandissant ma baguette magique, j'avançai encore d'un pas et dis à mon mari en chuchotant :

- Va réveiller les autres…

- je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution à notre problème, tu sais…

- Va réveiller les autres, je te dis !

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

À une vingtaine de mètres de la maison, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir s'avançaient dans notre direction.

- Les Mangemorts sont là !

Et, sans attendre, je me précipitai à l'extérieur.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Et, sans attendre, je me précipitai vers l'extérieur.

Mais Ron ne fut pas long à me retenir par le poignet pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

- T'es complètement folle ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu crois pouvoir vaincre trois Mangemorts à toi toute seule ? je viens avec toi !

- Et les autres ?

- A quoi ça sert de les réveiller et de les confronter au danger ? autant les laisser dormir. Ils courent moins de risques à l'intérieur. De toute façon, je crois que nous n'avons plus le temps…

Il me désigna du menton les Mangemorts qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous et qui s'étaient arrêtés en nous dévisageant.

Nous étions repérés.

Je lançai un regard entendu à Ron, et nous nous élançâmes d'un même mouvement vers les trois silhouettes qui nous faisaient face.

- _Lumos_, murmurai-je, et la scène fut éclairée d'une douce lumière bleutée.

Devant nous, les trois Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban nous faisaient face. L'homme nous adressa un sourire insolent et brandit sa baguette devant lui.

- _Stupéfix !_

Je me baissai à temps pour ne pas recevoir le sort en plein ventre et criai à mon tour :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Ron, de son côté, était aux prises avec l'une des deux femmes. Je m'éloignais immanquablement de lui et vis avec horreur la deuxième femme, la blonde, se rapprocher de lui.

- _Ascendio _! dis-je en me détachant quelques secondes de mon adversaire pour pointer ma baguette vers la femme qui s'avançait en direction de mon mari.

Elle n'avait pas vu le sort venir et fut projetée en hauteur.

- _Electro !_

Le sort passa à quelques millimètres de mon visage et finit sa course dans un arbre qui se trouvait dans mon dos.

J'entendis des cris provenant de la maison et devinai que les autres avaient été réveillés par le bruit de notre lutte.

- Ginny, reste à la maison avec James !

Je reconnus la voix d'Harry qui venait certainement nous prêter main forte.

Mais le temps que mon ami arrive à l'endroit où nous nous battions, la femme blonde s'était faufilée derrière Ron, et pointait sa baguette magique vers lui. Je regardai la scène, emplie de terreur. Mon mari ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu, et Harry n'était pas encore là pour le défendre.

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage :

- Ron, attention ! hurlai-je avant de me précipiter vers lui.

Mais la Mangemort m'avait entendu approcher et avait déjà prononcé d'une voix rauque.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

J'eus juste le temps de plonger sur mon mari et le projetai à terre de toute mes forces.

Le sortilège de mort siffla à mes oreilles.

Je roulai sur le côté pour permettre à Ron de se relever, mais, abasourdi, il resta allongé sur le sol.

- Merci… dit-il.

- Pas de quoi, dis-je en me relevant en position assise et en essayant de retrouver ma baguette qui était tombée sur le sol, alors qu'Harry et Molly se précipitaient dans notre direction pour nous venir en aide.

- Non, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Ron, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, là ! m'exclamai-je en passant ma main sur le sol et en sentant enfin ma baguette sous mes doigts.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en saisir. J'entendis quelqu'un marmonner un sort et je fus projetée vers l'arrière avant de me cogner violemment la tête contre un arbre du jardin des Weasley.

Assommée, je poussai un gémissement et portai les mains à mon crâne là où il avait cogné l'écorce.

J'ouvris mes paupières, mais je ne vis rien. Tout était plongé dans un noir d'encre, et je percevais juste les cris et les bruits des sorts qui fusaient en tous sens.

Une main toujours placée contre ma tête qui m'élançait affreusement, je tentai de retrouver ma baguette de l'autre avant de me rappeler que je l'avais laissée à côté de Ron. Avec effroi, je me rendis compte que j'étais totalement vulnérable. Ma vue qui refusait de revenir ainsi que ma baguette manquante faisait de moi la cible parfaite.

Et justement, j'entendis des pas qui s'approchaient de moi et une voix froide lancer de nouveau :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Je me baissai à l'aveuglette et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, dans l'espoir d'échapper à ma mort certaine. J'entendis le bruit sourd du sort s'écrasant au-dessus de moi et la voix de Ron s'exclamer avec colère.

- _Stupéfix !_

Je reconnus le son d'un corps s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol et des pas venir dans ma direction.

- Hermione ? Mione, ça va ?

Ma vue recommençait tout doucement à revenir et j'aperçus la silhouette vague de mon mari accroupit à côté devant moi.

- Hermione, tu m'entends ?

Je levai mon pouce à son intention, pour montrer que ça allait, ma tête me faisant tellement souffrir que je me sentais dans l'impossibilité de prononcer la moindre parole.

- Retourne à la maison.

- Ma baguette… parvins-je quand même à articuler par un effort surhumain.

- Tu ne vas pas continuer à te battre comme ça…

- Ma baguette, Ron !

- Non !

Puis je vis son ombre se retourner et brandir sa propre baguette.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

De nouveau, le bruit caractéristique d'un corps s'effondrant sur le sol retentit à mes oreilles.

Si mes calculs étaient bons, il ne restait plus qu'un Mangemort en état de se battre.

Les couleurs me parvinrent de nouveau, juste à temps pour apercevoir le troisième Mangemort éviter agilement les sorts qu'Harry et Molly lui jetaient et se précipiter vers ses deux acolytes étendus sur le sol. Avant qu'un de nous aient pus esquisser le moindre geste, ils avaient disparus dans un tourbillon de fumée noire.

Après une minute d'immobilité stupéfaite, la douleur de mon coup à la tête se fit de nouveau ressentir. J'y portai de nouveau ma main et sentis un liquide poisseux sous mes doigts. Je regardai ma paume, ébahie. Elle était couverte de sang.

Je ne dis rien aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il serait encore temps plus tard de soigner ma blessure. A présent nous devions retourner à l'intérieur.

L'affrontement s'était produit dans le jardin des Weasley et seuls quelques mètres nous séparaient de la porte d'entrée, où apparut Ginny qui ouvrait des yeux remplis de terreur. Elle se précipita vers nous.

- Vous allez bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?

Ron me lança un regard entendu.

- Hermione s'est cognée contre l'arbre.

- Je vais bien, les rassurai-je.

Ron me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, mais je l'ignorai. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui.

Je me relevai en m'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre, clignai des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et me dirigeai d'un pas incertain vers l'endroit où je pensai avoir laissé ma baguette.

Je la cherchai des yeux pendant quelques instants puis ma baissai et la brandis d'un air triomphant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la maison, Ron restant à mes côtés comme s'il avait peur de me voir tomber à tout moment.

- Je vais bien, répétai-je d'une voix sans appel.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, mais continua de marcher à côté de moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Molly me dit :

- Montre-moi ta tête…

- Je vais bien, grommelai-je pour la troisième fois en ayant la désagréable impression de parler comme un disque rayé.

Elle ne m'écouta pas et jeta un coup d'œil sur ma nuque.

- Mais tu saigne ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien ! assurai-je.

De nouveau, elle m'ignora et se précipita dans la cuisine, ou elle fouilla durant plusieurs minutes dans les armoires avant revenir avec un flacon qui contenait un liquide bleuâtre.

- Bois ça.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure…

- Bois ça ! insista-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai. Personne ne voulait avoir affaire à la colère de Molly Weasley.

Je grimaçai en buvant la potion : elle avait un goût amer et l'acidité qu'elle dégageait me brûla l'œsophage. Au bout de quelques secondes, je ressentis une sensation étrange et désagréable dans ma nuque comme si ma peau s'étirait. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante s'insinua en moins et je poussai un grognement en fermant les paupières. Puis plus rien.

Je portai une main mal assurée à ma blessure, mais je ne sentis rien d'autre que mes cheveux. La plaie était guérie.

- Merci, dis-je d'une voix enrouée en tendant le flacon qui contenait la potion à Molly.

- Ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille, mais c'est étonnamment efficace, hein ?

Je hochai la tête, toujours un peu étourdie, et un silence s'installa doucement dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait se remettre lentement de ses émotions. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny lança :

- Je vais me recoucher.

Elle me jeta un regard et je compris sa question silencieuse. « Puis-je reprendre mon ancienne chambre, ou pas ? »

- Je reste ici, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Ron. Je crois qu'on doit parler, toi et moi.

- Ok, tout le monde va se recoucher, dit Molly en poussant Harry et Ginny vers les escaliers.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au premier palier, elle se pencha dans notre direction et nous lança :

- Je n'ose pas vous souhaiter bonne nuit…

J'esquissai un demi-sourire et la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, puis je me retournai vers Ron. Une conversation sérieuse s'imposait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Ron et moi non regardâmes pendant quelques secondes sans bouger avant que mon mari prenne la parole :

- Tu veux du thé ?

Je hochai la tête. J'avais toujours le goût désagréable de la potion de guérison dans la bouche.

Ron s'affaira derrière la bouilloire, puis après quelques minutes, il poussa un mug brûlant devant moi. Je mis mes mains autour pour me réchauffer et humai le parfum fruité qui se dégageait de la boisson.

Il s'assit en face de moi, puis prit brusquement la parole après plusieurs instants de silence :

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'était rien…

- Tu as risqué ta peau pour moi…

- Tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était moi qui m'apprêtais à prendre un sort de mort en pleine figure.

Il sourit presque imperceptiblement mais reprit très vite son sérieux.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça…

- Je suis désolée d'être partie sans vous prévenir et d'être restée si longtemps dehors. Mais, et si tu m'avais laissé parler quand j'essayais de te le dire tu aurais compris, je me suis simplement endormie et j'ai perdu la notion du temps…

- Je… je n'aurais jamais dû te parler sur ce ton, bredouilla-t-il. Les deux fois.

- D'autant plus que la première fois était totalement injustifiée.

Il baissa les yeux. Il s'était rendu compte de sa méprise, visiblement.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça, Mione. Tu sais, j'ai les nerfs à vif pour le moment…

- … Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, terminai-je.

Il me regarda sans comprendre :

- J'ai entendu votre conversation depuis la chambre de Ginny. De toute manière, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

- Désolé, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû écouter, c'était privé…

- Ne t'excuse pas, me dit-il en approchant sa main de la mienne. Je suis tracassé, c'est tout. Je me demande ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es triste tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu me le cache la plupart du temps, mais je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu ne vas pas bien…

Je haussai les épaules. Oui, j'étais triste tout le temps. Et oui, j'essayai de le dissimuler sous des faux sourires. Il avait mis dans le mille, une fois de plus.

- On y arrivera, reprit-il d'une voix douce. On arrivera à avoir un bébé. Je te le promets.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Et si j'étais dans l'incapacité de tomber enceinte ?

Ma voix s'était mise à trembler. J'avalai ma salive pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

- Si on y est arrivé une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se reproduirait pas…

- Oui, c'est sûr que ma première grossesse a été une réussite, raillai-je, essayant de cacher mes sentiments sous une barrière de sarcasmes.

- Je croyais que tu avais pour caractéristique de ne jamais abandonner.

- Je n'abandonne pas, assurai-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je déglutis pour tenter sans succès de chasser la boule de tristesse qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

- Je n'abandonne pas mais je suis en colère, continuai-je en détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il remarque mes yeux mouillés de larmes. En colère parce que des centaines de femmes tombent enceintes dans le monde sans le vouloir, et que moi qui désire un enfant plus que toute chose, je n'y parviens pas. Et puis je suis triste aussi, tout le temps, parce que je ne saurais jamais à quoi aurait ressemblé notre bébé s'il n'était pas mort. Je ne sais même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Je me suis imaginé la vie qu'on allait mener dès le moment où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. J'ai visualisé le premier anniversaire, les premiers pas et les premiers mots. J'ai vu des sorties en famille et des soirées passées à rigoler. J'ai vu des choses qui se sont écroulées comme un château de cartes, et elles ne se réaliseront peut-être jamais.

Je détournai mon regard vers Ron et vis qu'il me regardait, une expression que je ne parvenais pas à traduire peinte sur le visage. C'était la première fois que je m'ouvrais ainsi à lui, et ça me faisait autant de bien que du mal.

Ma vision se brouilla et je sentis que les larmes allaient commencer à couler sur mon visage.

_Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas…_

Trop tard. Une armée de petites perles salées commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues en déposant un goût de sel sur mes lèvres.

- Et j'aurais cru pouvoir me sortir de là, hoquetai-je. Mais… je n'y arrive pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi… c'est de pire en pire et je… je…

Un sanglot rauque secoua mes épaules et je renonçai à continuer. Je me cachai la tête dans les mains pour essayer de masquer mon visage ruisselant de larmes.

J'étais en plein désespoir. La tristesse compressait tellement ma poitrine qu'elle me faisait mal. Je n'avais plus pleuré si fort depuis le jour où on m'avait annoncé que j'avais fait une fausse couche, et j'avais littéralement l'impression de me noyer dans mes larmes.

J'entendis Ron s'approcher de moi et j'enlevai les mains de mon visage pour le regarder s'accroupir en face de moi afin d'être à ma hauteur. J'essuyai dans un geste rageur et vain les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur mes joues.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit tout ça, même si je l'avais deviné, me dit-il doucement.

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle, et mon mari saisit mes mains. Je parvins à me lever par un effort de volonté et il me prit dans ses bras, tandis que je posai mon visage trempé de larme sur son épaule.

Doucement, alors que je continuai à sangloter et qu'il me semblait que les larmes n'allaient jamais arrêter de couler sur mes joues, Ron me caressait les cheveux dans un va et vient rempli de tendresse. Je plongeai la tête dans son cou et son odeur devenue familière me rassura.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais à pleurer serrée contre mon mari, mais je finis par me calmer et mes sanglots s'espacèrent.

Alors que seulement quelques larmes solitaires continuaient à couler sur mes joues, Ron se détacha doucement de moi et murmura :

- Je suis désolé…

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il posa ses mains sur mon visage et cueillit du bout de l'index la dernière larme qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

J'ouvris les paupières et portai la main à mes yeux pour les protéger de la lumière du jour qui m'agressait les rétines. J'avais apparemment réussi à m'endormir sur le canapé après notre conversation pendant la nuit, et bien que je n'eus dormi que quelques heures, je me sentais reposée.

Je me frottai les yeux pour me réveiller et me levai du canapé. Des bruits provenant de la cuisine me parvinrent et je me dirigeai vers la pièce, affamée. Je n'avais plus rien manger depuis des heures et je mourrais de faim.

Je découvris mon mari de dos, occupé près de la cuisinière. Il se retourna en entendant mes pas et s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Salut, murmurai-je, la tête plongée dans son cou.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Je me détachai de lui et hochai la tête.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposai-je en désignant le plan de travail.

- Non merci, ça va aller.

J'allai donc m'installer à la table de la cuisine, le menton dans les mains. Ron retourna préparer ce que je pensais être du thé, et un doux silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par prendre la parole.

- Désolée pour hier.

Mon mari sursauta et les tasses qu'il tenait à la main s'entrechoquèrent. Il les déposa soigneusement à côté de la cuisinière et me fit face en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Désolée pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- D'avoir craqué comme ça, répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

- Hermione, tu peux pleurer de temps en temps, tu sais. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour voir s'il pensait ce qu'il disait, et il me sourit tendrement. Au bout d'un moment, il proposa.

- Tu as faim ?

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai trouvé des brioches que maman a préparé, dit-il en poussant le panier rempli des pâtisseries vers moi sans oublier d'en prendre une au passage.

Je m'apprêtai à en choisir une à mon tour mais je suspendis mon geste quand j'entendis la voix désapprobatrice de Molly dans mon dos.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça en main ?

- J'avais faim ! se défendit-il.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je ramenai mon bras contre moi.

- Mange, Hermione, ma chérie, me dit-elle avec bienveillance. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'as plus avalé quelque chose.

Je la remerciai d'un air reconnaissant et mordit avec plaisir dans la pâtisserie.

- Alors, vous avez parlé tous les deux ?

Je jetai un regard amusé à Ron qui répondit :

- Ce sont nos affaires, m'man…

- Tu as raison, tu as raison, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Puis elle se rapprocha de moi et murmura :

- Entre nous, vous avez parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus prise d'un tel fou rire que je manquai de m'étouffer avec la bouchée que je tentais en vain d'avaler. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus ris de la sorte.

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent, James dans les bras de sa mère, qui babillait gaiement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Harry en me dans cet état.

Je lui fis un geste qui voulait signifier que ce n'était rien et finis par me calmer.

- Alors, tu vas mieux, apparemment ? me demanda Ginny avec un sourire amusé

- Je vais mieux, répondis-je

Je finis ma brioche tandis que Ginny tentai avec difficulté de prendre son petit déjeuner avec James sur les genoux.

- Laisse, je vais le prendre, dis Harry en tendant les bras vers son fils.

- Je peux ? demandai-je aussitôt.

- Bien sûr, me dit Ginny en me tendant mon neveu.

Je le pris dans les bras et il se mit à pousser des babillements joyeux. Attendrie, je le serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. Ron me regarda d'un air à la fois heureux et tracassé. Il savait que j'adorais James, mais que sa présence me rendait triste. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant alors que, de nouveau, la tristesse avait repris le pas en moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas rester, répondis-je. Les Mangemorts savent que nous nous cachons ici, et ils ne seront pas longs à revenir.

- Alors même si nous partons, Maman est en danger, fit remarquer Ron d'une voix inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, répondit Molly avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, et puis il y a ton père, qui ne devrait pas tarder à revenir du Ministère, à l'heure qu'il est… Et dire qu'il a passé toute la nuit là-bas, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Vous savez, intervins-je. Sans vouloir paraître défaitiste, Harry, c'est toi qu'ils veulent. Il faut se cacher. On ne peut pas retourner chez nous, je suis sûre que Godric's Hollow est surveillé à l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est bien joli ce que tu dis, me dit Ron, mais se cacher où ?

- N'importe où, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je marquai une pause avant de continuer :

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut que quelqu'un prévienne le Ministre qu'on a les Mangemorts à nos trousses ! dis-je. On ne peut pas continuer à fuir éternellement !

- Je pense que le plus important à faire pour le moment, intervint Harry, c'est essayer de retrouver Neville et Luna. On ne sait pas où ils sont, et ça commence à m'inquiéter…

- Tu ne penses pas que… commença Ginny sans terminer sa phrase.

- Qu'ils les séquestrent ? pour ce qu'on en sait, ils en sont capables.

Nous échangeâmes des regards terrifiés.

- On n'en sait rien, Harry, repris-je. Ils se cachent peut-être, comme nous.

- Hermione, tu ne crois pas que s'ils se cachaient, ils seraient retournés à Poudlard, comme nous, pour tenter de sauver l'école ?

- Si, capitulai-je. Tu as raison. Mais on n'a aucune idée de l'emplacement du QG des Mangemorts. C'était Poudlard, mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

Nous baissâmes tous la tête d'un même mouvement pour réfléchir.

- La Forêt Interdite, murmurai-je soudain.

- Quoi ?

- La Forêt Interdite, répétai-je.

- Ça m'étonnerait, contra Ron avec une moue dubitative.

- La Forêt est beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'on peut imaginer, continuai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Ils peuvent avoir trouvé une habitation abandonnée en plein milieu des arbres. En plus de ça, ils ne sont pas loin de Poudlard…

- Et les Détraqueurs ? Demanda Harry.

- Les Détraqueurs sont placés jusqu'à un certain point. S'ils se sont enfoncés assez profondément dans la forêt, ils ne doivent pas les craindre…

Je sentais tous les regards braqués dans ma direction. J'avais lancé la proposition au hasard, et nous n'avions aucune preuve que ce que je disais était correct. Nous ne savions même pas s'ils détenaient Luna et Neville. Mais il fallait essayer quelque chose.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda enfin Ginny après un moment de silence.

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, répondit Harry. Je pense qu'on n'a rien à perdre à y aller.

- Mais le Ministère ? murmurai-je. Quelqu'un doit le prévenir que les Mangemorts nous poursuivent !

- Je m'en occupe, dit Molly avec un sourire rassurant. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça.

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant en guise de remerciement.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara soudain Ginny, de la détermination perçant dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es enceinte ! c'est dangereux ! tu ne peux pas venir avec nous !

- Et je t'interdis de repartir une nouvelle fois sans moi ! répliqua mon amie sur le même ton. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je me suis inquiétée ! je ne savais pas où tu étais, si tu étais blessé ou pas, et ça me rendait folle ! Je ne veux jamais revivre ça, tu comprends ?

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. Contre toute attente, c'est Ron qui vola au secours de sa sœur.

- Elle a raison, Harry, tu sais. Je vois très bien ce que tu as ressenti, Ginny. C'était la même chose pour moi quand Hermione a disparu hier. Je ne veux jamais revivre une chose pareille non plus.

Je lui souris timidement et il me rendit mon sourire.

- D'accord, capitula enfin Harry. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention. Et pas question que tu participes à la bataille si les Mangemorts viennent attaquer.

- Mais…

- Tu es enceinte, Ginny, pour l'amour de dieu ! tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie !

Ginny sembla prendre conscience des paroles d'Harry et hocha la tête.

A cet instant précis, James, qui était toujours serré contre moi, émis un petit cri de joie et tout le monde se retourna vers lui tandis que je lui déposai un baiser sur la tête.

- Mais qui va s'occuper de James ? Murmura Ginny d'une voix blanche.

- Je le prends en charge, intervint Molly. Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Il est entre de bonne main.

Il fut convenu que nous partirions en début d'après-midi. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers les chambres pour prendre les affaires dont ils avaient besoin, je me levai et emmenai James jusqu'au salon. Je l'assis face à moi sur mes genoux et je murmurai doucement

- Tu sais, tes parents ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir…

Pour toute réponse, il éclata de rire.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

J'avais ramené mes jambes sous moi, le bébé qui avait fini par s'endormir toujours serré contre moi. Je réfléchissais mais mes yeux fatigués commençaient à se fermer tout seul.

J'adorais tellement m'occuper de James. Mais en même temps, sa présence me faisait du mal et me rappelai mon incapacité à tomber enceinte. J'étais partagée entre la joie de m'occuper de mon neveu, et la tristesse que cela m'apportait

Et si je n'arrivais jamais à retomber enceinte ? Et si le sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir qui m'habitait depuis presque un an ne me quittait jamais ? Et si je restais comme ça toute ma vie ?

Je remuais ces pensées noires dans mon esprit embrumé par la fatigue lorsque j'entendis des pas qui s'approchaient. Je tournai la tête pour découvrir mon mari qui nous regardait, un air attendrit peint sur le visage.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, me dit-il en venant s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillée…

- Tu avais les yeux fermé, me fit-il remarqué avec un demi-sourire.

- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Y a-t-il un moment dans la journée où tu ne réfléchis pas, Mione ? dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, non ? répondis-je avec un sourire

Il désigna James du menton.

- Je peux le prendre ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en lui tendant mon neveu à regret.

Je poussai un soupir et changeai de position pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Je posai ma tête sur le dossier du canapé tout en regardant du coin de l'œil James, toujours endormi, dans les bras de mon mari.

- Ça va ?

La voix de Ron me fit sursauter et je me redressai pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui lançai sans trop réfléchir.

- Tu crois que ce sera notre tour, un jour ?

- De quoi ? me demanda-t-il, surpris.

- D'être parents.

Il me fit signe d'approcher et je posai la tête sur son épaule.

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Tu sais, Luna m'a dit qu'elle avait vu dans les cartes que je tomberai bientôt enceinte, dis-je en me remémorant la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon amie quelques jours auparavant.

- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à la divination, me fit-il remarqué d'un air amusé.

- J'aimerais y croire, parfois, soupirai-je.

Je marquai une brève pause avant de continuer.

- J'en ai assez d'attendre, Ron, tu sais. Je n'en peux plus.

- Je sais, pour moi aussi c'est dur, Hermignonne…

Je souris vaguement à l'entente du surnom qu'il m'avait affublé à partir de ma quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et nous restâmes dans un doux silence durant plusieurs minutes avant que je me décide à bouger.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires, l'informai-je.

- Je t'attends ici, d'accord ? me dit-il avec un clin d'œil

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je me levai du canapé et me rendis dans la chambre de Ginny où était resté mon petit sac. Je montai les marches qui me séparaient de la pièce, mais en passant devant l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George, je vis Ginny qui était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, et qui me tournait le dos, l'attention portée sur ce qui devait se trouver dans la chambre.

J'hésitai à m'approcher, puis me décidai à aller la voir pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Ça va ? demandai-je d'une voix douce en rejoignant la chambre à mon tour.

- Ça va, répondit-elle avec un soupir. Ça me fait juste quelque chose à chaque fois que je repasse devant cette chambre.

Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire triste :

- Il me manque, tu sais.

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

- Enfin, bref, dit-elle en essuyant une larme solitaire qui coulait sur sa joue. Je ne pleure pas, d'habitude. C'est à cause des hormones, tout ça…

- La bonne excuse ! répondis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ginny émit un éclat de rire. J'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral.

- Tu es à combien de semaines, maintenant ? demandai-je en essayant d'orienter la conversation vers quelque chose de plus léger (pour elle tout du moins).

- Huit semaines, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je marquai un mouvement de recul. C'était à huit semaines que j'avais perdu mon bébé. J'essayai de ne rien montrer et continuai la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- Et tu te sens bien ? Pas de nausées ?

- Ça va, dit-elle en portant machinalement la main à son ventre, qui était toujours aussi plat.

Elle rayonnait. Je comprenais ce sentiment – moi aussi j'étais heureuse lorsque j'avais appris ma grossesse.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose, mais j'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai pour découvrir Harry qui s'approchait dans notre dos.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux? demanda-t-il en plaçant une main aux creux des reins de Ginny.

- On discutait, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Harry me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demandai-je sans comprendre la raison qui l'incitait à me regarder comme ça.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Mione ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… tu es toute pâle.

J'avais dû pâlir à la suite de la conversation sur la grossesse de Ginny. Je souris avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je.

- Si tu le dis…

- Où est Ron ? intervint Ginny qui avait dû s'apercevoir que la conversation me mettait mal à l'aise

- Il est en bas, avec James.

- On descend ? proposa Harry.

Je m'apprêtai à les suivre mais me rappelai que j'étais montée pour aller chercher mon sac.

- J'arrive, dis-je en montant les marches qui amenaient à la chambre de Ginny quatre à quatre.

J'arrivai dans la pièce, le souffle court, attrapai mon sac, et m'accoudai durant quelques secondes à l'appui de fenêtre pour me remettre les idées en place.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ressentir cette tristesse dès qu'on parlait de grossesse ou de bébé. Bientôt, la grossesse de Ginny deviendrait visible, et je ne pourrais pas lutter contre une envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je la regarderais.

Je restai quelques minutes dans la chambre de mon amie, et, quand je descendis, il me semblait aller un peu moins mal. je me rendis au salon, où Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà, et ils tournèrent tous la tête dans ma direction.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je… commençai-je en essayant de fouiller mon cerveau en quête d'une excuse qui expliquerait le temps que j'avais passé là-haut.

Semblant remarquer mon malaise, Ron vint à mon secours.

- Peu importe. Vous êtes tous prêt ?

Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement et il me répondit par un hochement de tête.

Ginny et Harry serrèrent une dernière fois leur fils dans les bras, et nous passâmes la porte du Terrier. Molly resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que nous nous avancions vers le jardin. Nous nous prîmes les mains, Molly nous fit un signe d'adieu, et tous s'embrouilla.


End file.
